Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: In response to the "Classics" challenge - the beloved novel re-written with our favorite InuYasha characters! This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing!  COMPLETE!
1. And so the Sun Rises

****Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way****

****By:** _Sandreline_**

I must admit, that I had only fairly recently watched the 2005 movie of "Pride and Prejudice" with my Marine's mother, and have then since become enthralled with it. Upon stumbling upon the "Classics" challenge in the forum, I thought it was a sign from above to do this.

So, with that said, I shall do some clarifying. ****First off****, this is using the characters from our beloved "InuYasha" anima/manga as opposed to the original characters. I have done the very best I could to match up personalities, and must admit that I am rather proud of the result. Now, as I normally do not take up time away from the story, to help avoid any confusion I figured that, just this once, I would post a list of who the characters portray. I hope that you all agree with my choices.

Elizabeth Bennet = Kagome Higurashi, 20

Fitzwilliam Darcy = Sesshomaru Taisho, 28

Jane Bennet = Kikyo Higurashi, 22

Charles Bingley = InuYasha Bingley, 22 (I left the last name the same, since InuYasha won't be related to Sesshomaru.)

Caroline Bingley = Tsubaki Bingley, 20

Georgiana Darcy = Rin Taisho, 16

Charlotte Lucas= Sango Taijiya, 26

William Collins = Miroku Houshi, 25

Lady Catherine de Bourgh = Princess Kaguya

George Wickham = Naraku Wickham

Lydia Bennet = Kagura Higurashi

Anne de Bourgh = Souten

Mrs. Bennet = Mrs. Higurashi

Mr. Bennet = Grandfather Higurashi (will be a grandfather, not father.)

Kitty Bennett = Yura Higurashi

Mary Bennet = Kanna Higurashi

Edward Gariner = Totosai

Mrs. M. Gardiner = Kaede

Colonel Fitzwilliam = Kouga

I hope that you all agree that these choices were a good match. I would also like to point out that since Mr. Higurashi is her grandfather and ****not** **her father, I am also making Mrs. Higurashi more her character; though still wishing to marry off her daughters and have grandchildren. It is also important to note that InuYasha will be in his **human** form.

I hope that you all enjoy the story!

****Chapter 1: And so the Sun Rises...****

"Father," called out Mrs. Higurashi as she entered the study that her father-in-law kept to himself. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news be this?" He asked from his desk.

"Mrs. Taijiya has been kind enough to inform me that Netherfield has been taken by a young man from North England with a vast fortune - four or five thousand a year at least." Mrs. Higurashi simply stated with a smile as she moved to sit before her late husband's father. She had become worried as of late; with no sons to give her husband before he passed, the estate would pass to her husband's cousin, a clergyman by the name of Miroku Houshi. She had to see to it that her daughter's were wed to well-off gentleman before her dear husband's father also departed from this world.

"Be he single or married?" The elder Higurashi inquired.

"Single, for sure." Mrs. Higurashi cheered. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if one of the girl's managed to catch his fancy? Father, you simply must pay him respects with a welcoming visit."

"You may go, if you so wish." Spoke the elderly man. "However, it is of no interest to me nor my old bones to make ventures in hopes of gaining prospects."

"I implore you, honorable Father, to think of the girls." Spoke Mrs. Higurashi. "Many of our neighbors and other parents of the town shall be attempting to do the same."

"I shall not, for I must care for our affairs; although, I can send a letter with you to express my welcomes. I shall be sure to add a few lines for Kaggie." Mr. Higurashi stated as he took out a quill and pen.

"Come now, Father. Surely Kikyo should be of better interest to capture Mr. Bingley's attention." Mrs. Higurashi began. "She is, after all, of greater beauty."

"Though not with Kagome's wit. Kagome is the only one of great worth to our family. The rest can be shallow and not recommendable for a man of Mr. Bingley's station."

"That is terrible of you to say!" Mrs. Higurashi stated. "I am sure each of my children could attain men of such welcome, twenty prospects at least!"

"Well then, my dear, I am sure that when those twenty arrive, I shall greet them. In the mean time, I shall write your letter and return to overlooking the affairs." Mr. Higurashi finished. He was an interesting character, both with a sarcastic humor yet reserved while demanding proper respect.

Mrs. Higurashi left her father-in-law's study and went to find her daughters. Surely one of them would manage to ensnare the attention of the rich young bachelor that was renting the estate along the way.

The two elder daughters were found talking in their rooms. Kikyo and Kagome were as close as sisters could be, and not just because they had to share a room. They were close in age, and as such their interests were the same. Yet even then, the sisters had their differences. While Kagome had more wit with an air of independence, Kikyo was more demure with a more mature beauty. Where Kikyo had black straight hair and light brown eyes, Kagome had wavy black hair and blue eyes. They had just been informed of the new residents of Netherfield, and both could not contain themselves from talking about the news. It was hoped that the new residents would make an appearance at the night's assembly.

"How do you think he would be?" Kikyo asked while brushing her long hair.

"I am sure the same as all those other richly men." Kagome pointed out, an open book in her lap. "He shall probably believe himself to be the center of the world, and that woman should flock to him in hopes of garnering his affections though they do not deserve them." Kagome smirked as she spoke, observing her sister in the mirror.

Kikyo was preparing herself for their visit, their mother having given expressed wishes for Kikyo to look her best. Kagome had already finished, and was waiting on her elder sibling. Since tonight was one of the assemblies that were very much liked by the elder sisters, Kikyo seemed to be looking forward to this one in particular. "Do you think he will be handsome?" She asked, turning to look at Kagome.

"I dare say so he shall. It is the curse they must pay." Kagome replied with a wink, causing both young women to laugh. Their mother gave a knock upon their door, a look of impatience on her features. They quickly rose and followed her to the carriage, sharing secretive smiles along the way.

Their two youngest sisters, to Kagome's mild disapproval, were gossiping about like immature children. Yura and Kagura were giggling like crazy over every possibility that could come from tonight. The third sister, Kanna, was more shy and reserved, and as such sat silently in the carriage as they made their way to the assembly.

The Bingley's presence at the assembly had been the talk of the town. Those that had already made the acquaintance of the young man had nothing but praise for him. It was said that in his company he would have with him his sister and a friend, though no one had yet to meet his friend.

Kikyo and Kagome quickly detached from their sisters, moving to find their dear friend Sango Taijiya. The brunette gave a bright smile as she met them in the hall, the music from the orchestra leaving a grand atmosphere. After exchanges greetings, the chatter began.

"I had the pleasure of meeting our new residents." Sango began with a secretive smile. Sango was the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi's dearest friend, which is why the three young women were so close of friends. "It seems my mother is already planning the wedding."

"How did it go?" Kikyo asked with curiosity.

"It went well, though I do not believe he showed the same interest in me." Sango began.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Kagome spoke with sympathy in her tone. Sango was older than Kikyo, and as such the possibility of her finding a husband was becoming slimmer. Because of this fact, Sango was constantly worrying that she had failed her parents and her job as a woman.

"It's alright. Oh, here he is now!" Sango spoke as she faced the entryway.

Kagome and Kikyo quickly turned to view the newcomers, and all noise ceased. Kagome's eyes watched their movements as she looked them over. The man in the middle had long ebony hair and bright brown eyes that surveyed the room. He held himself proud, not allowing any man to look down upon him. Kagome had a feeling that his life had been a rather difficult. The female to the far left was of great beauty with equally long black hair, though she seemed a bit too arrogant for Kagome's tastes. Her hair held expensive ornaments, and her gown was of rich silk and lace. However, it was the man to the right that truly caught her attention. His incredible silver hair swayed behind him, and his eyes were like molten gold; Kagome could not help but feel drawn to him as she watched the trio walk along the hall to greet the Mayor.

The music struck up once more, and with a smile both Kagome and Kikyo moved to the dance floor. Both were smiling as they talked to one another when in a range that permitted them to do so, and the younger of the two was quick to analyze hat her older sister had quickly become besotted with the black-haired man that had entered. It was easily enough to figure out that it was he whom was Mr. Bingley.

It was at the end of the current dance that Kikyo had been approached by the young Mr. Bingley. With a light blush staining her features, Kikyo allowed her younger sister to slink off without her as she accepted the man's hand for a dance.

Kagome watched from the side with Sango, who had rushed over to join her as Kikyo and InuYasha began to dance. "They look very much as though they fancy the other." Sango spoke with a smirk.

Kagome smiled. "So it would seem, Sango. I am pleased: he appeared to be a gentleman, though a part of me feels as if he could burst out and be rebellious."

"Kagome, that's terrible!" Sango laughed, though it was known that the two friends themselves were prone to such actions. They were terribly independent, Sango more so than Kagome, who had little care to marry without love. "I found out whom Mr. Bingely's friend was." Sango added.

"Who?" Kagome asked while watching her sister smile while conversing with the young man. The older Higurashi sister's brown eyes were dancing with joy.

"It would appear that he is Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the richest men around. He receives over ten thousand a year from inheritance." The brunette spoke.

"That is quite a sum." Kagome added, looking over at the handsome man. For all his appearance, it would seem his personality had room for improvement. He danced but once with the female that accompanied them, and Sango was quick to inform her that it was Tsubaki Bingley, InuYasha's sister with a large dowry of her own. Her blue eyes continued to watch Mr. Taisho, who had yet to smile and deemed fairly uncomfortable with all the female attention being thrown rather immorally his way.

She returned her gaze to her sister, who was now dancing for a second time with InuYasha."I am happy for her, truly." Kagome spoke. "Besides, knowing our Kikyo she very well may be the next Mrs. Bingley."

"I have no arguments." Sango added. When a hand was offered to her, Sango gave her friend a wink and was led to the dance floor.

Having been left alone, Kagome moved to sit down for the next dance. It was coincidentally close to Mr. Taisho, who had taken up solace at a small table near her own. Being free from the presence of her sisters, Kagome took the rare opportunity to people-watch. Her mother and Sango's mother were gossiping with the other older women of the assembly, getting the latest story on each person present. She listened in to the conversations around her, and was sorely interested to find they were all about Mr. Bingley and Mr. Taisho.

"Yo, Sesshomaru." InuYasha spoke as he approached his friend. "Why are you not dancing? Surely there is _someone _here who can catch your eye?"

"It would seem, InuYasha, that you have managed to find the only one close to this once standards." The silver-haired man spoke as he cast a glance towards Kikyo, who was talking with their two youngest sisters as the three cast excited glances towards the two males.

"Oh please. I haven't ever met anyone more beautiful than Kikyo, that's for sure; but her younger sister Kagome is pretty, too! She's sitting just over there, and she seems agreeable enough."

Kagome quickly turned her head away just in time, and waited a moment before turning her gaze back so it would see that she was merely glancing around. His stern gaze had softened only slightly upon meeting her gaze. "Hey eyes are unique, but it is below this Sesshomaru to be with a woman who is slighted by so many other males."

Kagome felt her inner fire flare to life as she rose from her seat and made to find Sango, all the while using some very vulgar words in her head. How had be judge her without knowing her? What made him so high and mighty?

Her ire was placated the next day with the new gossip her mother brought to the breakfast table. Sango and her mother had been invited to keep her own mother company, and they had - of course- begun to gossip. It would seem that Mr. Taisho was not rude to only her; her mother was all in a tizzy at the temperament of the aristocrat. He had shared his table for a time with Mrs. Long, a woman who lived with her husband on the other side of town. They were in hard times, and did not even own a carriage. So, the entire time he sat in her presence, he had not spoken a word nor spared her a glance. When Kagome informed them of his words about her - despite playing them off in jest as if to pretend they did not bother her- it only caused Mrs. Higurashi to react that much more harshly.

"Are you sure, Mother?" Kikyo began. "I had spoken with Miss Bingley, you see. Tsubaki told me that Mr. Taisho is not one to speak with others at all. It is only with close acquaintances that he is agreeable at all."

"His pride," said Mrs. Taijiya, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man with family, fortune, and every thing in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"I could forgive his pride, had he not insulted mine..." Kagome spoke softly while taking a bite of her eggs.

"Pride," observed the third sister Kanna timidly, who piqued herself upon the solidity of her reflections, "is a very common failing I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us." By the end of her statement, Kanna was blushing. The shyest of her sisters, she preferred to be solitary and play the piano or practice another accomplishment. Her words rolled around in the minds of her family for a moment.

"In any event, I do believe it is time to call on them." Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Perhaps with a visit, we can become better acquainted. It could be that perhaps Mr. Taisho was simply shy in light of his new surrounds and all the new people." She began.

The two youngest sisters and Kikyo quickly agreed, yet Kagome and Sango shared a glance. After her grandfather had dismissed them from breakfast, the two friends walked arm-in-arm around the estate, taking the time to talk about the recent events. "Perhaps your mother was right." Sango began. "While it does not excuse his behavior, it could be that he was just overwhelmed, and that is why he reacted as he did. You should give him another chance."

Kagome sigh. "You're right, Sango. Though his words still hurt, there was just something in his eyes that captured me. Perhaps he was simply, dare I say, scared to be in such a new, strange place." She gave a pause. "Do you believe I am forgiving him too easily?"

Sango laughed. "You forgive everything too easily; it is a charm of yours. Go now, prepare. If you be yourself, I am sure they will find themselves liking your company."

Kagome smiled as she bid Sango farewell, waving to her and Mrs. Taijiya as they took there leave. While moving to return to her room, she thought perhaps her friend was right. After all, for a man of his station and appearance, surely he had to have a wonderful personality to go with it. With determination, Kagome began to prepare for their visit to Netherfield.

88888888

What do you all think? It seems rushed, but if you have ever read the book (and for those of you that haven't), believe it or not this is the speed at which the first several chapters takes place.

I do hope you all agree with the choices for who was who, and I know Kikyo seems a little out of character, but it gets better. Promise!

Please review and let me know what you think!

~_Sandreline_


	2. Getting To Know You

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter so much! I was not expecting such wonderful words!

Two of you doubted my reasoning's for casting Miroku as Mr. Collins, so I thought it prudent that I share them. Firstly, Mr. Collins and Miroku are both men of the cloth. They are also both desperate for a wife and children, and each first asked Kagome/Elizabeth to marry them and bare their children before finding Sango/Charlotte. I hope that this helps clarify.

Again, thank you to all of you whom love the first chapter, and said I couldn't have done a better job with the character placement. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story – I swear that I shall do my best to keep that continued!

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

Kikyo and Kagome found themselves being completely embarrassed by their mother's eager antics and their younger sister's immature ways.

The females of the Higurashi line were currently seated in one of the drawing rooms of Netherfield, being hosted by Mr. Bingley and his sister, Tsubaki. To Kagome's dismay, Mr. Taisho was at present as well. It would seem that he was staying with his friend in the rented estate. He had hardly done more than sit proudly; his actions were to clearly remind her that he was superior in every possible way. Kagome's attention was brought back to her two youngest sisters; Kagura's and Yura's actions were unfounded as they let out shrewdly laughs. Both girls were crushing on the two lords, and unfortunately believed that acting as giddy younglings would garner them attention.

Kagura had taken a shining to Mr. Bingley, most likely due to his vast wealth. She sat as close to him as possible, playing with her fan in hopes of catching his eye. The middle sister, Kanna, was fidgeting terribly. She would have felt much more comfortable sitting at a piano and stroking the polished keys. Yura was constantly admiring Mr. Bingley, which seemed to be stroking his ego minus the time she dared to play with his long hair.

Miss Tsubaki had taken more of an interest in Kikyo. Twice now she had taken her brother's chosen interest on a 'walk' around the room, linking their arms together and coyly speaking about recent events. As Kagome observed the two, always wary for her older sister, she found herself relaxing only slightly. Tsubaki had taken a sincere liking for Kikyo, but Kagome could not stop the feeling of envy from the lady of higher class.

In fact, Kagome realized that she had spent most of the visit contemplating four characters in particular: her sister Kikyo and her interactions with Mr. Bingley who would frequently blush when she praised him, and Miss Tsubaki and her interactions with Mr. Taisho.

Kagome was not sure why, but she was fairly certain that the other woman was highly interested in the silver-haired man. While she could admit that Mr. Taisho was incredibly attractive, his sour attitude had quickly turned her away… though Tsubaki seemed more interested in his pockets then his features.

"Well my dears," a smiling Mrs. Higurashi stated as she rose from the couch. "I do believe it is time for us to go. We must not keep your grandfather waiting for our company much longer." She dipped into a curtsy to her hosts. "Thank you for your gracious hospitality, Mr. Bingley."

"We were happy to have you." He replied before taking Kikyo's hand and placing a kiss on the top of it. Kikyo did not say a word; she simply blushed prettily and gave a small curtsy in response.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly motioned her three youngest daughters out of the room. Kagome waited for Kikyo by turning her attentions to Tsubaki. "I am sorry for the actions of my mother and younger sister's. I hope they did not offend you too badly."

Tsubaki gave a coy grin. "Not at all dear. They were dreadfully annoying, yes, but not terribly so." She turned her gave to her brother, who's focus was still on the eldest Higurashi, and gave a sigh of defeat. "Though, we welcomingly extend an open invitation to you and your sister only." The beautiful woman turned back to Kagome. "The two of you, at least, are of higher class that your sisters."

Kagome felt herself stiffen at the insult to her family, but kept it to herself. "We would be honored, Miss Tsubaki." She turned to InuYasha, who had walked with Kikyo to the door. "Thank you once more for your hospitality, Mr. Bingley." She spoke while giving a curtsy to the siblings.

"Please just call me InuYasha. All the formalities can get rather boring." He told her with a grin.

"Then I must insist on Kagome." She replied.

InuYasha turned back to Kikyo, once more placing a kiss on her hand. "I shall write to you, as promised."

Kikyo smiled ever so slightly. "I look forward to your correspondence." She bid farewell to Tsubaki as well, before turning to the silently brooding yet ever present Mr. Taisho. "Good day, Mr. Taisho."

"Good day." He responded with a monotone voice. His golden eyes went from the older sister to Kagome, and she felt herself tense. Realizing he was waiting for his acknowledgment as well, Kagome replied with the same as her sister, though with a harsher tone. As they turned to leave, they heard InuYasha laughing. Just before the door closed both sisters were able to hear his words to his friend. "…the first girl to ever reject you completely, that must be a blow to your…"

"InuYasha!" Snapped the harsh tone just as the door closed. Kikyo turned to her younger sister with sparkling brown eyes, barely containing her laughter. Kagome found herself unable to contain her own giggles as they joined their mother and sisters in the carriage to return home.

88888888

It did not take long for InuYasha to send his letter to Kikyo. Her sister was only too thrilled at having received it, though it contained traditional communications; such as that he was hoping his letter found her well. It was not until after she had replied that Kikyo received another letter, though this one from Tsubaki Bingley.

"She had invited me to dine with her." She read aloud at the breakfast table.

Mrs. Higurashi beamed with pride. "It is not doubt to get to know her future sister-in-law. You shall ride over just before the noon meal."

"But Mother," Kagome began, "Surely she should take the carriage. After all, the weather is most terrible today. It will pour rain!"

"She will ride, and that is the end of the subject." Mrs. Higurashi's stern tone spoke out. Kikyo and Kagome exchanged worried glances. What could their mother possibly have been thinking?

It was of no surprise that Kikyo had arrived at Netherfield soaked to the bone, which resulted in her becoming ill. Mr. Bingley had expressly written that she would be remaining at their estate until she was better, having felt responsible for the young woman's sickness.

"Oh, it is just as I planned!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed at dinner. "Mr. Bingley is too much a gentleman to send her home in such conditions. Kikyo shall surely win him over during her recovery."

"My dear," Grandfather Higurashi began while looking at his daughter-in-law in surprise, "You truly are brilliantly gifted for matchmaking."

Kagome let the gossip of her younger sisters and elders fade away into the background. Kagome found herself, though in disbelief at her mother's thoughts, also hoping that Kikyo and InuYasha would become better acquainted. They seemed to fancy the other well enough, though both parties were unsure just how to express themselves or act with the other.

88888888

Miss Bingley and Mr. Taisho were enjoying a silent and small breakfast when a servant entered. "Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Both members seemed in a small shock as the young woman entered. It took a moment for Mr. Taisho to stand, giving the customary bow of greeting to a woman as she entered. The silence was broken by Tsubaki's observation of her attire. "Good lord, did you walk here?"

"Yes, actually." Kagome responded with a small smile. "I did." It was proof enough in her appearance. Her hair was down and curling every which way in the humidity. Her blue, loose fitting gown made her eyes stand out further, and she was completely unaware at Mr. Taisho's admiring of her.

Silence engulfed the finely decorated room once more, and Kagome did her best not to admire the beauty. She also tried to keep Miss Bingley's criticizing gaze off her mind; she was easily unattractive besides such a well groomed and dressed woman. "I'm so sorry," she began to apologize, "but how is my sister?"

Surprisingly enough, it was the stiffly standing Mr. Taisho who responded. "She's upstairs." He stated simply.

The fact that he was kind enough to inform her gave her reason to give him a small smile. "Thank you." She stated, giving a curtsy after a moment and then turning to find Kikyo.

She could hear Tsubaki's harsh words in regards to her appearance as she left. "My goodness, did you see her hem? Six inches deep with mud; she looked positively medieval."

Kagome was able to take a breath of relief as she found her sister, looking quite comfortable and lavish in an elegant room of silks. "How do you feel?" Kagome asked while coming to sit beside Kikyo on the bed and check her temperature.

"Like a terrible imposition…" Kikyo responded with a distant look.

"I would worry not over it." Kagome began. "I am unsure who is happier at you presence here: mother, or Mr. Bingley."

Kikyo smiled softly, and was about to inquire if she spoke truly when the door opened. It was of no surprise to Kagome that is was InuYasha whom entered, concerned eyes landing on her sister. Both remained silent, content to just watch the other. It was with a gleeful smile that Kagome finally spoke. "I must thank you, InuYasha, for the fine care that you have given to Kikyo."

"It's my pleasure." He replied. At her teasing look, he blushed and stuttered. "Not like that! I meant that it's a pleasure to have her here, not that she is sick." The young man looked to the side in an attempt to cover his glowing cheeks, and Kagome sent Kikyo a playful wink.

88888888

Kagome found herself frequently visiting Netherfield to check on her sister, especially when her mother would take the younger sisters to town. This was one such occasion: her sister had fallen into another recovery sleep, and InuYasha had invited her to join them for tea. Kagome had happily accepted the offer while thanking herself for remembering to dress nicer this visit. She had seated herself on an expensive couch while facing InuYasha, who was quick to relax now that he did not have to impress Kikyo. They were accompanied by Mr. Taisho (who was busily writing at a small desk), and Tsubaki (who took great pleasure in flocking around Mr. Taisho).

Having taken a book with her, she opened its pages as Tsubaki once more attempted to engage Mr. Taisho in conversation from her position of gazing out the window.

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Taisho." She began while turning her form from the window to approach Sesshomaru. Kagome cast a curious glance at them from the corner of her eye, watching Tsubaki's silk dress flutter around her form.

"You are mistaken," Sesshomaru stated with a monotone voice, "I write quite slowly."

Kagome gave a mental frown. Of course he would take an opportunity to once again prove his superiority!

"For what occasion are the letters?" Tsubaki inquired, hoping to get a better response from the rich, attractive man.

"Business." Came his simply reply.

Kagome watched as Tsubaki frowned slightly before another attempt. "How tedious they must be."

"Then it is fortunate that they fall to me and not you."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the interactions. It was obvious that Sesshomaru held no interest in her proud mannerisms, which was vastly hypocritical of him. To her, they seemed like a fine match indeed!

Tsubaki must have picked up on his minor irritation. "Do tell your sister that I long to see her."

"I have told her already once; I shall not do so again." Sesshomaru responded as the quill continued to write.

"I do dote upon her." The raven haired heiress continued.

Kagome gave a mental snort. Clearly she was trying to win his affections by gaining those of his sister, to whom he must care deeply for. Sometimes marriages could be just as political as matters of state. It did nothing to waiver her own resolve to marry for nothing short of love.

"She is very talented." Tsubaki continued as she slowly walked around the desk that Mr. Taisho resided."

InuYasha took the opportunity to interrupt his sister's attempts. "Well I think it's amazing that young ladies have patience to be so accomplished."

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Tsubaki asked with irritation lacing her tone.

"You paint, play piano, embroider cushions and other feminine wiles… I never heard of a lady, but people say she is accomplished."

Sesshomaru took the moment to speak, the conversation seeming to take on a slight interest to him. "The word is applied too liberally." He began. "I do not know of more than half a dozen women that are truly accomplished."

"Nor I, to be sure." Tsubaki added.

Kagome had never been one to think before she speaks, especially when she spoke of a subject that held her interest. "Goodness, you must comprehend a great deal in the idea."

She was not expecting him to actually glance at her. "I do."

Kagome's mouth parted slightly to respond once more, but was cut off by Miss Bingley's proud ramblings. "Absolutely; she must have knowledge of music, singing, dancing, and the modern languages that deserve the word." She gave pause, as if thinking of what next to add that would describe her positively in the eyes of Mr. Taisho. While she spoke her next words, she glances at Sesshomaru and began to glide around the room with her chin held high. "And something in the air and her manner of walking."

"And she must improve her mind by extensive reading." Mr. Taisho interrupted, earning a pout from Tsubaki.

Kagome's book closed with a snap. "I am no longer surprised by your knowing only six accomplished women." She spoke with a reprimanding tone. "I am rather surprised by you knowing any."

"Are you so severe on those of your own gender?" Sesshomaru turned challenging gold eyes onto the female beside him. The nerve of her, to speak to him in such a way!

"I never saw such a woman." Kagome stated with a smile as her own blue eyes sparkled at the challenge. "She would certainly be a fearsome sight to behold."

InuYasha let out a laugh. He was quite amused by her words, at her boldness for standing up to his friend. Very few dared to do such a thing, and even fewer managed to be seen again.

Tsubaki decided to try to make herself the center of attention once more. "Miss Kagome, let us take a walk about the room, shall we?" She inquired. Kagome placed her book beside her after a moment's thought: why did this woman constantly have to be walking around the room? What was the fascination? So she rose, and was more than slightly surprised when Tsubaki took her arm and wrapped it around her own. After a few steps, she spoke again, her eyes never leaving that of Mr. Taisho's form. "Is it not refreshing to walk after sitting in one attitude?"

"I suppose." She replied hesitantly.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Taisho?" Tsubaki continued with none.

"You have only two motives, and I would do with neither." Came the response as gold eyes returned to his unfinished letter.

"What can he mean?" Miss Bingley asked of Kagome.

"The surest way to disappoint him would be to not ask any." Kagome wisely pointed out, earning her a smile from InuYasha.

Tsubaki's tone became coy. "Do tell us, Mr. Taisho."

It was apparent to both InuYasha and Kagome that he was not interested in the attempts of the other woman, yet she still persisted. It was rather amusing to the two as Sesshomaru replied. "Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret matters to discuss, or you believe that your figure is more appealing by walking around the room and placing it on display."

Kagome had a bright smile stretching her lips as she kept her laugh at bay. InuYasha was not as capable as he let out a laugh.

Tsubaki did not let it bother her; instead, she seemed to rise to the challenge. "However shall we punish him for such a speech?"

Kagome knew that despite that it was worded to her; it was more of Miss Bingley talking to herself. Still, she answered. "We could laugh at him."

"No, Mr. Taisho is not to be teased." Tsubaki replied with an almost reprimanding tone as she released Kagome's arm. Indeed, Sesshomaru appeared almost shocked that she had dared suggest such a thing!

"Are you too proud, Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile. "And would you consider pride a fault or virtue?" She moved to stand before the small table he resided at, his letter all but forgotten.

"I couldn't say." He replied.

Her blue eyes sparkled, catching the golden gaze of Sesshomaru as she continued. "Because we are trying to find a fault in you?"

"I find it hard to forgive the vices of others, and impossible to forgive their offenses against me." His gaze hardened. "My good opinions, once lost, are lost forever."

Kagome was proud of herself; she was not only able to get him to look at her as she spoke, but managed to keep his pace, which was surely something he was not used to nor comfortable with. "Oh dear, then I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I so love to laugh."

Tsubaki sneered. "A family trait, it must be then." She smirked as she insulted the actions of the younger Higurashi girls; and while true, Kagome did not take kindly to the words against her family. The conversation ceased from that point, with Kagome returning to her book and Sesshomaru to his work.

The next day upon visiting her sister, she received a horrifying surprise. Her family had come to call on Kikyo.

A servant appeared then to announce new guests. "A Mrs. Higurashi, a Miss Higurashi, a Miss Higurashi, and a Miss Higurashi."

Tsubaki let out a droll sigh. "Are we to receive every Higurashi in the country?"

Kagome say tensely from her place opposite her mother and three younger sisters. Sure enough, Kagura and Yura were giggling happily. Poor Kanna seemed just as tense as she was.

"…is it true you will be hosting a ball, Mr. Bingley?" Kagura began.

Kagome snapped out of her musings to turn to her family. "Kagura!" She softly admonished.

Her younger sister ignored her. "It would be a wonderful way to make new friends. You can invite the militia; they are always good company."

It was Kanna who answered next, her tone nearly as devoid of emotion as Sesshomaru's would be. "I think a ball is a terrible way to make new friends. It is better to converse than to dance when meeting new people."

"It is more rational, but less of a ball." Tsubaki stated with a smile, purposefully placing a double-edged sword in her words.

"Once your sister is well," InuYasha interrupted, "You shall name the day."

When Mrs. Higurashi, Yura, and Kagura all began to cheer, Kagome decided it was best to remove her family from Netherfield before their welcome was worn out. After bidding thanks and a proper farewell to her hosts, Kagome joined her family in returning to their home. As she moved to enter the carriage she was surprised to find a hand helping her, and even more so to find that it belonged to one Sesshomaru Taisho. Their gaze met for a moment, before he was too quite to take his leave. Kagome watched him for a moment before sitting beside her sister, silent all the way home as she became lost in her thoughts. She had to find Sango and speak with her as soon as possible.

88888888

So, what do you all think? I continue to have to make InuYasha just a little more gruff than Charles, but I do believe that it is working well. Your reviews – either kind or flaming – are always welcome. I would appreciate criticism from other P and P fans to ensure the continuity of the classic!

~_Sandreline_


	3. A Guest Most Unwelcome

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad indeed to see so many of you are reading this story! I do hope that means you like it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Kira**, who is the only one who reviewed. Thank you so much for your kind words and support!

And now, we enter Mr. Collins! I hope that you all enjoy!

**Chapter 3: A Guest Most Unwelcome**

The entire Higurashi household was tense at the news they had received upon their return: Mr. Houshi would be coming to dine with them and stay for an extended time.

Kagome had taken Kanna with her and Sango to town to get her younger sister away from the giggling of Kagura and Yura, while also filling her brunette friend in on what was going on.

"Who is he?" Sango asked with concern upon hearing the story from her best friend.

"Mr. Miroku Houshi, the dreaded cousin." Kagome began as they walked passed the people milling about on the sidewalk and ignoring the throng of foot-soldiers around them.

"The one who is to inherit?" Sango asked to make sure she was remembering the right man from her friend's stories.

"Yes, everything." Kagome replied.

"Even my mirror belongs to Mr. Houshi." Kanna spoke up softly from behind the two older women.

"Surely he would not cast you to the streets." Sango spoke up.

"Anytime he pleases." Kagome corrected.

"But why?" Sango asked with alarm.

"Because the entire estate is entailed to him and not to us poor females." The ebony haired woman snapped, not bothering to cover the distain in her voice. The two women continued to the food vendors to gather the additional requirements for tonight's unwanted guest.

The entire family had been assembled when the door was knocked upon. Kagome could hear his voice from the hallway, and although it was deep and charming in-and-of-itself, she had made a steadfast determination to not only keep a distance, but to keep her loathing of the man intact so long as there was danger to her family.

The maid came from the door to announce his presence. "Mr. Houshi, sir." She spoke to eldest Higurashi, giving a small bow. As she left, a black-haired man adorning traditional clothes of a priest entered, blue prayer-beads wrapped around his right hand. "Good evening." He spoke, before looking around. "You have a charming home."

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly from her place.

"These must be your daughters." Mr. Houshi placed a smile on his face. "I must congratulate you: I have heard much of their beauty, but in this instance fame has fallen short of the truth."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a low bow in response to the kind words, but yet again Kagome and Kikyo share a frightened look. Both had the same thought running through their minds: Was he here to claim on of them for a wife?

88888888

It did not take long for the cook to announce that dinner was being served. Kikyo was unfortunately placed beside Mr. Houshi and Kagome across from him. The two eldest sisters continued to share looks as they ate from their plates, having a mental conversation of their own about their cousin.

Mr. Houshi was clearly not taking a liking to the tense silence in the room, which was obviously due to his mere presence, and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "What a superbly decorated room, and what excellent boiled potatoes. It has been many years since I have had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?"

Kagome bit down a bit harshly on her meat as her eyes rose to meet Kikyo's gaze once more. Their cousin was looking for a wife alright. Thankfully, none of the sisters had cooked anything.

"We are perfectly able to afford a cook, Mr. Houshi." Mrs. Higurashi stated from her seat.

"Ah, good. I am pleased to hear the estate can afford such a living." Miroku began as he ate another slice of potatoes. He waited until he had swallowed before he changed the subject. "I am honored to have, as my patroness, the Lady Kaguya de Bough. You have heard of her, I presume?"

Mrs. Higurashi shared a look with her husband before shaking her head. "I cannot say that I have."

"She has gifted me with a small estate along her own, Rosings Park, and often drives by in her little phaeton and ponies." He began, seeming as if to brag about the generosity bestowed upon him by the wealthy lady.

Kagome turned to glance at her Grandfather, who after catching her eyes, gives a roll of his own. His favorite grandchild gives him a bright smile as her mother speaks. "Does she have any family?"

"One daughter; she is the heiress of Rosings and other very extensive properties." Miroku continued, plastering a charming smile upon his face. "I have often told my Lady that her daughter seemed to be born to be a Duchess, for she has all the superior graces of such a rank." He took a pause to take a drink from the wine goblet placed before him. "It is these such compliments that are always acceptable to the ladies, and I find myself saying such often."

"How fortunate for you," Mr. Higurashi spoke with a small smile from behind his wine glass, "that you are blessed with the ability to flatter so delicately."

Miroku gave a proud smile with the nod of his head, and Kagome could not help herself from speaking. "Are these pleasing attentions the impulse of the moment, or do you find yourself time to study them before hand?" Kagome only smiled brightly as Kikyo kicked her foot several times from beneath the table, acting as if there was nothing wrong with her now smarting ankle.

"I assure you that they are always in the moment, cousin," Spoke Miroku with the same charming smile. "I shall admit to sometimes arranging such praise, but I prefer to be as true as can be."

"Believe me; no one would believe your manners to be practiced." Kagome responded without hesitation, smiling brightly as she stabbed a potato on her fork and lifted it to her mouth. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from laughing at Miroku's expression. Kagura surely could not contain herself as she burst into mocking laughter.

However the clergyman did not let it bother him. "I thought perhaps that you all would allow me to read to you for an hour or two after the meal." He looked around at the Higurashi's at the table before continuing. "I have with me Fordyce's sermons, which speak on the very matters of all things moral." He paused a moment to turn his attention to Kikyo. "Do you know Fordyce's sermons, Miss Higurashi?"

Kikyo's wide, frightened eyes landed on the clergyman. All she could do was shake her head slightly in the negative before returning her attention to her plate. Kagome could tell that dread had settled itself into the pit of her sister's stomach.

It was not much longer before the family was lounging about their drawing room before the fireplace, waiting on Mr. Houshi to begin his reading... although Kagome felt more like a prisoner than a listener. He had asked to speak with Mrs. Higurashi privately for a moment, and the sisters had hoped it was about his sleeping arrangements and not a marriage prospect. They were seated too far away to over hear anything, to Kagome's dismay.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku began. "I am sure that you have been made aware that Lady Kaguya de Bough has gifted me with a home of no small detail." He stated.

Mrs. Higurashi, frightfully nervous but managing to remain calm and hopeful, nodded her head in agreement. "I had been made aware, Mr. Houshi."

"It has been my hope to find a mistress for it, and I feel the need to inform you that the eldest of your daughters has caught my special attention." Miroku spoke directly.

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Unfortunately, my Kikyo is due to be engaged any day."

"Oh, engaged…" He stated with some shock.

"However," the mother quickly rushed to finished, "I am happy to point out that next to her in both beauty and age is my Kagome. She would make anyone a wonderful partner, do you not agree, Mr. Houshi?"

The man turned his attention over to said daughter, who had her profile illuminated by the flames from the fire place. She had a large smile stretching her lips as she spoke with her grandfather about an unknown matter, and he found himself agreeing. "Yes, yes she would."

88888888

Kikyo and Kagome entered town, both of their cheeks flushed as they breathed heavily. Kagome brushed her wavy hair over her shoulder as they turned to look behind them. "I think we lost Mr. Houshi." Kagome began, proud at being able to slip away before the clergyman could approach them.

"I do believe it was rather rude of us…" Kikyo began as she fixed her hair back into her traditional ponytail. At her sister's astounded face, the eldest let a devious grin stretch her own lips. "However, that man can truly be too much to handle! He will need a fierce wife indeed!"

"Fierce? She will need to be a warrior!" Kagome replied with a laugh as the two walked arm-in-arm along the street. Their path was suddenly blocked by a tall man with uncouthly hair. He was attractive certainly; adorning the uniform of the militia as he first looked at Kikyo, but kept his gaze when it landed upon her. His brown eyes had a red tint to them as he stared into her blue ones. It was the sudden appearance of her two youngest sisters that caused her to look away from the man. "Kagura, Yura!" She greeted.

"Oh Kagome, I see you've met Mr. Wickham." Kagura stated as she leaned flirtatiously towards the man. "We were just looking for some ribbon, weren't we, Yura?" Yura barely nodded before she continued. "Then we ran into Mr. Wickham."

"He picked up Kagura's gloves!" Yura added from the man's other side while she, too, flirted shamelessly.

"He's a Lieutenant!" Kagura added with pride as a seductive smile stretched across her red lips. The girl always did have a thing for military power.

"Perhaps we could all search for some ribbon together?" His words were deep and well thought, very pleasing to the ears. Kagome nodded slightly, and the five of them entered the store.

Naraku remained close by Kagome, whom had gone over to look at a hanging selection of ribbon. "I must warn you, I have very poor taste."

Kagome did not turn her attention to him as she spoke. "Only a man truly confident in himself would admit to that."

"Yes, I am found to be the laughing stock of the militia." Naraku continued as he slowly made his way over to her.

Kagome's gaze looked up then. There was something inside of her that was warning her from being too close to this man; he smelled of foul intentions, for all the fact that he was rather attractive indeed. "That is a terrible thing. Do you not mind it?"

"I do, but that is my purpose in life, so it seems." Naraku continued.

They were interrupted by the youngest. "Kaggie, could you lend me some money please?" Kagura inquired with a pleading look in her slanted eyes.

"You already owe me a fortune." Kagome replied with a stern face. When would her sister learn to manage herself better?

"Allow me." Naraku spoke as he approached the gullible female. He removed a strand of loose hair from her face, and in its place a silver coin appeared. She smiled coyly as he handed it to her, blushing prettily. "I insist." He continued.

Kagura let her eyes remain with his for a moment longer for she eagerly turned to purchase her choices. "You are too generous; you should not have done that."

"It was my pleasure." Naraku responded with a bow of his head.

The man continued to escort them through the streets and then to their home, making conversation with the sisters as they went.

"Oh, look!" Yura cried out as she pointed across the creek. Kikyo followed her sister's finger before her face brightened considerably. On the other side of the small creek they were walking along, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Taisho were astride two fine horses. Mr. Bingley was clad in red with a magnificent white stallion as his choice. Kagome's eyes went to Mr. Taisho, who looked very dark in a black suit and dark blue coat while riding an equally dark, yet powerful horse of his own. However, she took note that his golden gaze was not upon her, but upon the man that was escorting them to their home.

"Hello." Mr. Bingley called out. "We were on our way to pay you a visit."

"Mr. Bingley, look at the ribbons we have chosen to wear to your ball!" Yura purred as she waved them around.

"Be sure to invite Mr. Wickham!" Kagura added as she joined Yura, the two youngest sister's dancing around.

Kagome watches in confusion as Mr. Taisho suddenly turned his horse around and took off at a gallop. His face was just as stony as ever, however Kagome knew that he was not pleased at all. Something had upset him greatly… something to do with the man in their company.

"Excuse me, Ladies. Have a good day!" InuYasha called out as he turned his horse around and moved to follow his friend.

"Were they not coming to visit?" Kikyo asked while turning to Kagome, her face a little down trodden as InuYasha rode away from them.

Kagome would get to the bottom of whatever was happening, mark her words.

88888888

Truly the perfect opportunity presented itself later that same evening. Sango and her parents, Sir Taijiya and Mrs. Taijiya, were invited over for a night of card games. The members of the room were split into three separate parties, and Kagome was unfortunate enough to discover that Mr. Houshi was adamant about remaining at her side.

That did not dissuade her from her goal. Along with all the chatter in the room, Kagome took it as the opportune moment to speak with Naraku. However, he had already beaten her to the matter after Miroku pointed out to Sir Taijiya that Lady Kaguya de Bough spent eight hundred pounds on a chimney alone. "Your cousin seems to have inherited admirable charms." He stated sarcastically at the clergy's obvious boasting.

Kagome let out a laugh at that one. "So he has." This was the perfect opportunity. "Shall you be attending the Netherfield ball, Mr. Wickham?" She inquired.

"I would like to." He gave pause for a moment. "How long as Mr. Taisho been a guest there?"

Kagome thought about the answer for a moment. "Almost a month, I believe." She replied. It was time for the kill. "Are you acquainted with Mr. Taisho?"

"Indeed." He began, placing two cards down and accepting their replacements from the dealer. "I have been connected with his family since infancy." He looked over at her from the rim of his playing cards. "It may come as a shock to you, considering our earlier greeting. Are you well acquainted with him?"

Kagome returned her gaze to her cards, handing two of her own to Sir Taijiya, who gave her new ones. "I spent four days with the man when my sister Kikyo remained at their estate due to an illness. I find him mostly disagreeable."

"What caused the coldness between the two of you, Mr. Wickham?" She asked.

"My father managed their estate." The ebony haired man spoke. "His father loved me as if I was a second son. We were both with him when he died." His soothing voice took on a tone of hatred. "Sesshomaru ignored his father's wishes of making me my father's successor for their estate, and gave the living to another man."

"Why?" Kagome asked, looking sharply over at the man in surprise.

"Jealously." Naraku responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

It was then that Miroku took the chance to intervene. "Miss Kagome, I have just informed Sir Taijiya about the weather we have been having."

Kagome folded, placing her cards on the table. She did not feel like dealing with such matters at the moment, and she had gotten what she came for. "I believe I shall step out for some air."

Miroku looked as if he was to rise to join her, when she was thankfully saved by Sango's father. "Mr. Houshi," The older man asked. "How about a game of bridge?"

"I am not aware of the game, sir." Miroku replied.

"Oh that will not do; come sit, I shall teach you." The older man replied with a smile.

Sango took the time to speak up from her father's side. "Please, Mr. Houshi. It would please me greatly if you were to be my partner."

As Miroku resided himself to sit down, Kagome flashed her best friend a grateful smile before making her way outside. It was nice to have some time alone, when constantly surrounded by such clatter. Besides, tomorrow was the Netherfield ball. As such, she had much to ponder until then, including how she would react with one Mr. Taisho.

88888888

Kagome had first helped her sister Kikyo prepare for the ball. After all, Kagome wanted extra time to make her sister's beauty shine for InuYasha. Her older sister looked stunning with her hair curled and pinned up, a white gown with a silver ribbon accenting her features and making her dark eyes stand out. It was currently Kagome's turn, and she was sitting in her corset as Kikyo place small hair accessories in the black tresses.

"I still think there must have been a misunderstanding." Kikyo began. "How could Mr. Taisho do such a thing?" She stopped her ministrations with her sister's hair, looking to level her gaze in the mirror. "I'll get the truth from Mr. Bingley at the ball this evening."

"If it is not true, I would rather hear it from Mr. Taisho. Until then, I have no desire to be in his presence."

"Poor Mr. Wickham…" Kikyo began. She felt terribly sorry for the man. She always desired to help those in need: if a thief arrived at their door covered in burns, she would aid him without hesitation. "Well, let us hope then that he is a more enthusiastic dancer."

Kagome and Kikyo laughed after that, and Kagome moved to put on her dress. She would have fun at this ball, yes. She had a feeling that something unexplainable would happen tonight. Something she would never forget.

88888888

So, what do you all think so far? I am incredibly thankful for the response that I have been given. Again, please so see Bunny-chan's artwork that she did based on this story. Bunny, once again: I am incredibly flattered! Thank you!

~_Sandreline_


	4. To Dance and to Dine

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe that I am almost at a thousand reads! Thank you all so much for your support and kind reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: To Dance and Dine **

The Netherfield Manor was bustling with guests. Each woman was glad in splendid white gowns, most with feathers in their hair as was the recent trend. Kagome was distracted, both in her attempts to avoid Mr. Taisho as well as to speak with Naraku. For all the matter that the military man gave her the creeps, he was still good company, as opposed to _other _gentlemen. Each room of the manner was filled with a different activity: some held guests playing cards, another held one of the most spectacular buffets that she had ever seen, and another was the ballroom. The couples lining the astounding room were swirling in well-favored dances as an orchestra performance took place at the end of the room.

While looking around, Kagome did have enough sense to give a curtsy in greeting to their hosts, Mr. and Miss Bingley. InuYasha's sole attention was on Kikyo, whose eyes were lowered demurely in shyness as she blushed. "You're here," InuYasha spoke. "I am so pleased."

"As am I." Kikyo responded in kind.

InuYasha's eyes turned to her next. "How are you, Kagome?"

Startled from her observations, she looked to her friend. "Hmm?"

"Are you looking for someone?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kagome spoke with a smile. "I am merely admiring the general splendor."

"It is lovely." Kikyo added her own praise. Both gave another curtsy as they moved along, not wishing to hold up the line. Mrs. Higurashi was heard speaking to her father in law as they walked. "...still, Kikyo has always done what is best for her family."

Not wishing to hear her mother's matchmaking schemes, Kagome broke away from her family and began to search the rooms. For a moment, she felt a familiar presence at her back, but ignored it as she spotted Sango. Her best friend smiled as they exchanged a hug. "Have you seen Mr. Wickham?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango answered, looking around the room herself. "Perhaps he is in the next room?"

The two friends linked arms as they walked through the crowd to explore their surroundings. The music from the orchestra was of a lively beat, and Kagome found herself wishing to be on the dance floor. It was at this moment that Kikyo made her re-appearance. "He's not here." Kikyo whispered to her younger sister. "He's been detained?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Kikyo led both young women away.

She was about to respond when they were suddenly confronted by Mr. Houshi. All three of them had wide eyes as they stopped to give a small curtsy. "Mr. Houshi, what a surprise." Kagome began.

"I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of the next dance?" Miroku asked her with a small bow of his head.

"Oh," Kagome began nervously. "I did not think that you danced, Mr. Houshi."

"I find that it is an agreeable action to those that belong to the clergy." Miroku replied. Kagome gave the most sincere smile that she could afford as he continued, clearly wishing to not be in his presence at the moment. "In fact, several woman - her Ladyship de Bough included, have complimented me on my lightness of foot."

So it was how Kagome found herself standing beside her sister, whom was dancing with very pleased InuYasha. As they began the dance, Miroku thought it prudent to continue to try to sway her to his favor. "While it is not my first pleasure, it does allow a person to lavish their partner with lavish affections, which is my intention for the evening."

Kagome spared her sister a pleading glance as she followed the proper steps for the dance. Kagome was relieve when it came part for the girls to dance together for the next steps, and Kikyo used the time well. "It would seem that Mr. Wickham has business in town, though it was apparent that he would have preferred to be here if not for the presence of a certain gentlemen."

The dancing partners changed, and as she moved to the dance, Kagome was able to spot Mr. Taisho. The tall man had found himself a station along the wall a bit away from other company, and was keenly observing them. It was not known to the identity of that particular gentlemen that Mr. Wickham wished to avoid. Miroku was once again her partner, and his conversation carried on where it left off. "it is my intention, if I may be so bold," The clergyman spoke determinedly, "that I remain close to you through the evening."

Kagome's bubble of hope at having a good time at the ball burst.

She couldn't have been more thrilled when the dance ended and she was quickly whisked away from her cousinly suitor by Sango. Kikyo had remained by InuYasha's side, since he had asked for another dance. Sango and her were laughing at the continuous failed attempts of Mr. Houshi, when their paths were interrupted by Mr. Taisho.

His tall frame blocked their path as he held his hand before him. Her blue eyes were locked with his gold ones as the noise around them seemed to lessen. "May I have the next dance?" He asked simply.

"You may." Kagome responded.

Her answer seemed to please the Lord before he moved to enter the ballroom. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the hallway, pulling her to the side away from eavesdropping. "Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Taisho?" She asked her friend in disbelief.

Sango had a very amused smile stretching her lips. "You did."

"Well that is most unfortunate, seeing as how I have agreed to hate him for the rest of eternity." Kagome laughed.

"I think that you will find him very agreeable." Sango coaxed with a warm smile. "He seems to be intrigued by you, in a way."

"Heaven forbid!" Kagome laughed, and both girls stepped out.

It was a few moments later when Kagome found herself standing before the strapping Lord. The two lines of partners each gave a bow or curtsy as the music began to play. For several steps, the pair remained silent. However, Kagome was never one to stay silent for long and soon began conversing. "I do love a sarabande."

"Indeed," the man spoke in his usual monotone voice. "Its most invigorating."

As they parted, they remained silent so as not to make the dance unenjoyable for those around them. When the dance brought them back to hand-in-hand, Kagome continued once more. "It is your turn to say something, Mr. Taisho," the ebony haired woman spoke as her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark about the room, or the number of couples dancing."

"I am happy to oblige," Sesshomaru spoke. His voice and face was still as passive as ever. "Please advise me to which you would prefer to hear."

Kagome gave a playful smile as she spun. "That reply shall do for now." She told him. "I may later comment that private balls are much more enjoyable than public assemblies, but for now we may be silent."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore into hers. "Do you talk as a rule while dancing?" He inquired.

She held in her laughter, though it was obvious to Sesshomaru through those sapphire eyes that she was, indeed, laughing - though if at him he was still unsure. "Perhaps, seeing as how both of us are of an unsociable disposition, that a little lubrication to avoid embarrassment might be advantageous."

"I see no sticking resemblance of your character in this, so how near to my own I cannot say." He spun her out before pulling her gently back in. "Tell me," he continued, "Do you and your sisters often walk to town?"

Kagome was kept from answering by the steps of the dance separating them for a few measures of music. As the partners change, Kagome ignores the smiling old man who twirls her around, and instead keeps her eyes on Mr. Taisho. Sesshomaru, having become temporarily partnered with Yura, keeps his gaze upon her own. However, when she was once more at his side, she gave him her answer. "Yes, we do. It is a great opportunity to meet new people." Before she continued, she added a deliberate coat of honey to her voice. "In fact, when we ran into you earlier, we had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of Mr. Wickham."

"I will admit that Mr. Wickham is blessed in his ability to make friends; whether he is able to retain them is less certain."

Kagome was surprised as Sesshomaru' ability to maintain a completely un-caring facade. His tone had not changed at all to her barb. "He had been very unlucky as to loose your own friendship. I recall you saying that once such is lost, is it lost for good." With a pointed look, she continued. "Tell me, Mr. Taisho: is this why you are so cautious as to how such relations are created?"

Sesshomaru ceased the dance, causing both of them the stand still in the room as the other couples continued to dance around them. His voice became just a tad deeper as he spoke to her, their bodies very close together. "I am," He spoke. "What is the purpose of these questions?"

Kagome looked up at him defiantly. "To make out your character."

"And what have you discovered?" Sesshomaru replied, his blood boiling at her own heated gaze.

"Very little." She replied, neither aware of just how intimate their position was.

Instead of continuing in conversation, they dance in silence for the rest of the orchestra's performance. However, they no longer danced in a ballroom full of honored guests. It was merely the two of them, searching gazes locked on the other as they spun in circles around each other. For another minute, it was just Mr. Taisho and Miss Higurashi as they refused to part they eyes, only coming back to reality when the music ended and they were forced to bow to one another. Slowly, Kagome moved to retreat from the silver-haired man. She was in need of some air.

As she got to the entranceway of the ballroom, Miroku made an appearance. "Was that Mr. Taisho of Pemberly?" He asked.

"It was." Kagome responded.

"I must make myself known to him," the clergy man spoke in a rush. "He is the nephew of my esteemed Lady Kaguya."

Before Kagome could stop him, he had left to approach the taller man who had joined InuYasha. "Mr, Houshi," Kagome whispered loudly in hopes of bringing him back, "You shouldn't, he would think it a huge impertinence!"

"Such interesting relative you have, Miss Higurashi." Spoke a cool voice from beside her as Miroku was oblivious to her warning.

Turning her gaze from the man making a fool of himself before Mr. Taisho, Kagome age a curtsy of greeting to Tsubaki. Miss Bingley returned it in kind, before Kagome took her leave. She was saved by the return of Sango, and the two of them returned to a favored pastime of observing those around them.

"It would seem that my family is having a competition to see who can best make a fool of themselves." Kagome said in fear of the thoughts being spoken of her family. While they al had their faults, she still did love them deeply.

"At least Mr. Bingley has not noticed." Sango commented as her eyes landed on the pair of lovebirds whom where once more on the dance floor.

Kagome smiled softly at her beloved sister. "Yes, I think he likes her very much."

"But does she like him the same?" Sango asked as she watched the clearly besotted InuYasha with her friend. "There are few of us who are truly secure enough to be in love without the proper encouragement." She told the younger woman. "InuYasha likes her enormously, but he may not be inclined to court her further if she does not give him the proper encouragement."

"You are as aware as I am, that Kikyo can be shy to those that she is not close with." Kagome defended her sister. "He would be a fool not to see her regard and pursue it."

"We are all fools in love," Sango stated sagely. "He does not know her character as we do. She must do something to help encourage him..."

The ball was in full effect at this hour. Mrs. Higurashi was happily enjoying herself as she wandered around to her friends, sharing in the latest gossip as if it were good fashion. Kanna was sitting shyly in the corner of the room, content in the fact that she was not being bothered. Yura and Kagura had clearly sampled some wine, for both had rosy cheeks and were giggling in a most annoying fashion over no matter at all as they walked through the manor. Mrs. Higurashi's happy invitation to InuYasha for a meal was heard loudly over the talk of the others. "Oh, wonderful!" She told him. "It shall be three courses at least." Kagome had broken apart from Sango, who Miroku had offered a dance in an attempt to gain Kagome's favor. She successfully slipped outside and leaned against a cool wall far from prying eyes. A look of sadness crossed her features at the thought of her family. She loved them, truly she did; but in light of polite society, they were too unruly. She just wished for the day when true love would arrive and whisk her away from such madness...

88888888

They had remained at Netherfield until the early hours of the morning. The entire family slept in, opting for lunch instead of breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi was very hung over as she dropped a raw egg into her milk. Kagura and Yura were equally disturbed, as Kikyo and Kagome remained as they normally would.

No one had heard Mr. Houshi come down the stairs, nor enter the room. They had continued on with their meal until he finally spoke from beside the head of the table. "I hope it would not trouble you, but I was hoping to solicit an audience with Miss Kagome," He spoke. After a moments hesitation, he added, "In private."

Kagome looked up startled at Kikyo, and then her grandfather. Her mother had already risen from her seat. "Very well, Mr. Houshi." She told the younger man. "Come along, everyone. Let us grant your sister her privacy."

"Wait, I beg you!" Kagome began. "Whatever Mr. Houshi has to say, can be said in the presence of you all!"

Mrs. Higurashi would have none of it. "Nonsense, I desire you to stay right here. Come along." Mrs. Higurashi continued to usher out her younger daughters.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes wide in fright. She grabbed onto Kikyo's hand, but a moment later and her mother was forcing Kikyo from her seat. "Father," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Come along."

She turned desperate blue eyes to her grandfather. His sympathetic eyes landed on her own, and she mouthed the words, "Papa, stay." He looked most saddened as he turned, but did as he was asked and left his favored grandchild alone with their cousin.

Kagome felt her heart racing a mile a minute. She knew what the subject of this audience was to be, and she wanted none of it. She moved to rise and leave herself, but was thwarted her escape as Miroku moved to stand beside her. She remained in her seat, her attention focused completely forward at not at all directed towards the man who was poorly portraying his confidence in the matter.

"Miss Kagome," Miroku began as he offered her a single, frail looking flower. At her refused to accept, he placed it on the table before her. "I am sure that my intentions are known to you." He carried on. "Almost as soon as I entered this house, I singled you out as the companion of my future." Kagome turned to him with wide eyes. "Before I am to run away with my feelings, perhaps I should give my reasonings to such a union. Firstly, it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of marriage in his parish. Secondly, I am sure that it will add happiness to my life and thirdly, because it is by the urging of my patroness, the Lady Kaguya, that I take a wife."

Whispers were hear minutely through the door, but Miroku acted as though he had not heard them. "My object for coming here was to choose such a one from Mr. Higurashi's granddaughters, for as you know I am to inherit the estate and such an alliance will surely help your family."

Miroku sank down to one knee as Kagome rose to hers. "Nothing now remains except for to assure you in the most animated of languages the violence of my affections..."

"Mr. Houshi," Kagome attempted to interrupt.

"...and that no reproach of the subject shall cross my lips once we are married." He continued on.

"You are too hasty, sir, for I have no given you an answer." Kagome tried to gently tell him.

"I must also add that Lady Kaguya will be most pleased once I inform her of your modesty and charm and other amiable qualities." Miroku seemed to think he was easing her fears, but he only furthered frightened her.

"I am honored by your proposal sir, but I regret I must decline it." Kagome spoke hastily.

He seemed to be slightly taken aback, before coming to a realization. "I know that ladies have their ways of trying to not seem so eager..."

At this Kagome's patience had run thin. "Mr. Houshi, I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last person in the world to make _you_ happy." She told him in a stern voice.

"I flatter myself, cousin, that your refusal is a natural delicacy. You must also take into account that another proposal of this sort is may never be made to you..."

Kagome's anger was now at full force. "Mr. Houshi..."

He once more carried on as is she had not interrupted him. "So I must conclude that you simply deem to deepen my attraction by suspense, as is the custom of young women."

She snapped. In a stern voice, it took all of her energy to try to remain polite. "Sir, I am not the type of female to torment a respectable man. Please understand that I cannot accept you." Kagome did not even see the door open and allow her mother entrance before she had stormed out the door.

88888888

I hope I managed to capture the emotions of these two very important events well enough. I am so thankful for the praise of other P and P fans - thank you all so much!

_~Sandreline_


	5. In Which the Tides Turn

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe that I have so many reads on this story! I am so pleased with the praise that it has been getting, thank you so much! I hope that I can continue to please you all. We are, at this point, about half way through. Not much more to go!

**Chapter 5: In Which the Tides Turn**

Mrs. Higurashi had been sputtering tirelessly since Kagome refused Mr. Houshi, to which that had been more than a quarter of an hour now. Upon having realized her stubborn daughter was using every defiant trait inside her small form to ignore her mother, Mrs. Higurashi ran to her late-husband's father.

"Father, you must demand that she marry Mr. Houshi!" Mrs. Higurashi began. She had dragged the elderly man from his study to confront his favored grandchild. The older man seemed very tired and most displeased to be placed in this situation. He wanted only the best for his Kagome, whom he considered the only one worthy. She is who took most after her father with her strong will and wit, as well as a pure heart.

"Tell her I shall never speak to her again!" Mrs. Higurashi continued as she paced outside from beside her father-in-law, both of them standing before a defiant Kagome.

"Papa, please…" Kagome sent him a pleading look.

"The house will be yours!" Mrs. Higurashi continued with a wave.

"I will not!" Kagome cried out.

"You'll save your sisters from destitution!" The older woman rambled on as her breathing deepened further as she continued to flitter about.

"I do not love him!" Kagome tried to express.

"Go tell him that you have changed your mind!" Mrs. Higurashi ranted.

"No!" Kagome snapped.

"Think of your family!"

"I will not!" Kagome repeated.

"Father, do something!" Mrs. Higurashi begged.

"Kagome, my dear, your mother wishes for you to marry Mr. Houshi-"

"Tell her I will never speak to her again!" Mrs. Higurashi added.

Her father-in-law wondered if that would be such a bad thing as he carried on as if she had not so rudely interrupted him. "You shall forever loose your last remaining parent should you _not_ marry Mr. Houshi, and I shall never see to you again if you _do_."

Mrs. Higurashi whirled on her father-in-law with wide eyes as Kagome smiled brightly. Taking a few steps forward, she wrapped her grandfather in a loving hug. "Thank you, Papa." She told him before rushing off to inform Kikyo of the good news.

Her mother wasted no time in chasing after her. "You ungrateful child, how could you do this to us?" She began.

It took little effort at all for Kagome to quickly loose her mother. She smiled brightly upon entering the home to find all her younger sisters assembled on the stairs. "What is it?" Kagome asked as she saw Kikyo's saddened expression.

Her older sister did not respond, instead she merely flashed the envelope that was addressed to her from Miss Tsubaki Bingley.

88888888

Tsubaki sat primly in her seat as the carriage caused them to jostle here and there. She played with her fan, her lips pulled ever so slightly into a small smirk. Beside her sat her brother InuYasha, who would ever-so-often cast glances back towards Netherfield, and the estate containing the Higurashi family that resided not far away. Her brother would get over it, in time. He was worth so much more than what the Higurashi family would give them. The family was a laughing stock, save for the two older sisters; however, they were not worth their familiar baggage.

Mr. Taisho sat before her, as silent as ever. He preferred to keep his gaze upon the passing scenery as opposed to engaging in conversation. Tsubaki let him, for the moment. It was only a matter of time before he realized there were few women of her stature. If she continued to play the part of a loving friend who adored his younger sister, she may be his future bride yet.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having the most difficult time convincing her sister to cheer up. Kikyo had returned to her usual countenance of bottling up her emotions. She was not crying nor physically showing her despair (she was very much like Mr. Taisho in the respect), but Kagome knew her sister was desolate all the same. "I just do not understand what business he could have that would serve call him away." Kagome began as she moved to pack some luggage for her sister. Mrs. Higurashi had decided that sending Kikyo to visit with their Uncle Totosai and Aunt Kaede in the city would help Kikyo not only gain a smile, but to expose her to more single males.

Kikyo simply leaned over to the night table on her side of their shared bed. Reaching inside the drawer, she handed her sister the letter. "Read it, I do not mind." Even Kikyo's voice had lost her emotion as she attempted to remain impassive to the strike against her heart.

Kagome observed her sister, before taking the offered letter. Opening it up, she began to read out loud. It was, without a doubt, written in Tsubaki's hand. "_Mr. Taisho is eager to see his sister, and we are scarcely less eager to see her again. I really do not think that Rin Taisho has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments, and I do so hope to hereafter call her sister. It is my duty to indulge you in no hope in this respect for your own self_."

Kikyo spoke simply. "Is that not clear enough?"

Kagome turned to her sister with a stern gaze. "Do not give up!" She placed another if her sister's garments in the luggage bag. "You are equally aware as I that Tsubaki Bingley wished to get her claws into Mr. Taisho- perhaps she is merely seeking to deter your affections from her brother. She knows just how much you love her brother."

Kikyo shook her head. "I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at her sister's words. Surely Kikyo could not be that naive? "He loves you, Kikyo. Do not give up." Kagome's voice took on a motherly sternness as she moved to sit beside her sister on their bed. "Go and visit our Uncle and Aunt. Find a way to let him know that you are there, and he will come to call on you."

For a moment, her sister's brown eyes took on a hopeful hue as they looked to Kagome's blue ones. "You believe it to be so?"

Kagome smiled warmly. "I know it to be so. He _will_ come to you."

It was with that confidence that the Higurashi family waved goodbye to the eldest daughter from their home as her carriage pulled away.

"Give my love to my sister, and try not to be a burden!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she waved goodbye before returning to her duties.

Kagome continued to watch as her sister was taken down the road. Her grandfather moved to stand beside her as he, too, watched Kikyo take her leave. "Poor Kikyo; but, a girl likes to be cross in love now and then. It gives her something to think of, and a distinction among her friends." His gaze then turned to his favorite. "It's your turn now, Kags. You've turned down Mr. Houshi, you are free to go off and be jilted yourself."

"Thank you, Papa," Kagome responded with a small smile, "But a less agreeable man would be acceptable for me. We cannot all have Kikyo's fortune."

Her grandfather smiled at her, placing an arm around her shoulders as he led her back into their home.

88888888

Kagome was wandering the estate, her thoughts on her sister and hoping that Kikyo had arrived safely. It was when she was nearing the entrance to her home that she spotted Sango approaching her from the road.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed brightly at the sight of her best friend. It had been two days since her sister left, and a few more than that since Kagome had seen her brown-haired friend.

"Kagome." Sango said with a smile as she offered her friend a hug. "I've come to tell you the news."

Kagome returned the hug, stepping back only to voice her inquiry. "What news?"

"Mr. Houshi and I are engaged." Sango told her with the smallest smile though it did hold true happiness.

Kagome was so stunned that she did not realize that she had taken a step back from the other woman. "Engaged?" She stuttered. "To be married?"

Sango gave a small laugh. "Of course; what other kind of engaged is there?" She asked. In a more timid tone, she asked another question. "It is alright, is it not?"

"Oh," Kagome muttered before taking control again. "No, of course it's alright."

"He came to offer his hand this morning…" Sango told her best friend, moving to take the now pale woman's hand in her own. "I know it is a shock, having happened so soon after he asked you…"

"No…" Kagome lied. It was truth; Kagome was more surprised that her friend had said yes.

"Kagome, you know I am not a romantic." Sango started, feeling as if she had to defend herself and her decision. I only desire a comfortable home, and considering Mr. Houshi's character and his situation in life, is a fair a chance as most people in life hope for."

"And that's all you expect?" Kagome continued. She herself had desires only to marry for love. She had always thought Sango to be of stronger spirit than to settle for the first to ask for her hand.

"For women in our situation, what else is there?" Sango asked.

"Don't talk like that, Sango!" Kagome started.

"Kagome," Sango spoke softer. "I am older than even Kikyo. I have no money and no prospects…" She took a deep breath. "Please do not judge me, Kagome. I have grown close to Mr. Houshi, from dancing at Netherfield and playing cards here. He has spent the past few days courting me. So please, be happy for me."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes as she realized that Sango's were doing the same. With no words spoken, Kagome gave her best friend a hug as she realized this would be the last time she could see her friend as often as she pleased.

88888888

It was not long after Sango was settled into her new home and taken her position as a wife that Kagome received an invitation to visit her cousin and his new bride at their abode. In reality, Kagome was actually eager to see her best friend. In truth, after the announcement of their engagement, Miroku seemed to instantly become less annoying and more charming, and Kagome had to admit that Sango blushed upon his faintest praise. It would do well to see her best friend; she was lonely now that not only Sango had been married, but her sister had stayed in London.

It was several days after the latter arrived that her carriage pulled up to the charming home in Kent, which had been given to Miroku by his patroness the Lady de Bough. Her cousin was in the front yard tending to some bushes as Sango rushed from her home to greet Kagome with a warm hug.

"I am so glad that you have made it!" Sango exclaimed.

"As am I." Kagome stated.

"Welcome to our humble home, cousin." Miroku added with a small bow. He was pleased that their relationship had warmed up. It had made their situation much more comfortable. He escorted both ladies inside, informing his cousin of their holdings as they walked in the door. "…and from here you can see Rosings Park, where we are honored to dine twice a week. Her ladyship often sends a carriage for us; though I should say one of her carriage, for she has several…"

Sango merely smiled as she held Kagome's hand. "My dear, I think our guest is tired from her journey…" Without waiting for her husband's acknowledgement, she led Kagome to her very own drawing room and shut the door behind them.

Miroku was still speaking. "My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible, for the sake of my health. I plan on making many improvements, and I flatter myself that any young lady would be proud to call this her home…" It was only then that he looked around him and noticed the lack of audience. With a sigh he returned to the gardens to let the women have their talk.

Sango smiled as she poured Kagome tea. "We won't be bothered here." Sango stated. "This room is for my own particular use." It was a charming parlor that faced the front of the house, and one could easily see any visitors as they approached. "Kagome, it is such a pleasure to be able to run my own home!"

"You seem very happy." Kagome said with an honest smile. "I am so glad to see it."

It was then that Miroku's voice called out to them through the open window. "Sango! Sango, come quick!"

"Has the pig escaped again?" She called as she moved to the window with Kagome following her. "Oh," Sango said upon seeing the elaborate carriage on the private drive. "It's Lady Kaguya." She spoke.

Miroku appeared beside the window. "Her ladyship has invited us to dine with her this night."

"Oh, wonderful!" Sango said with a smile as she turned to her best friend. "Don't worry about what to wear, Kagome. Anything you have is fine."

"Yes, you need not worry dear cousin. Lady Kaguya is most accepting to those of lower class." Miroku said while trying to make Kagome feel better.

Kagome knew as she walked beside her best friend that dinner would not be a fun affair. The sight of Rosings Park, which looked as if it was a palace in its own right, told her the magnitude of the attitudes that would be displayed in her direction at dinner. She was not looking forward to it.

Inside was even more grand, and hideously so. The furniture spoke of too much wealth, and there were rows of servants lining up to wait upon their services being needed. Sitting at the largest couch in the room was an elder woman dressed in what had to be one of the most elegantly rich gowns she had ever seen. It was bursting with color and lined with gold trimming. She had to be the Lady Kaguya de Bough, though who the younger girl sitting beside her was still a mystery.

Sango and Kagome waited at the door as Miroku made his way to his patroness, giving the deepest bow that Kagome had ever seen. With a nod in their direction, Kagome followed behind Sango as they moved to stand beside the Lady. It was of a great shock to her when, once rising, Lady Kaguya spoke. "So you are Kagome Higurashi." Her voice was regal and smooth.

Kagome did her best to hide her shock. "I am, your Ladyship." She replied.

"Hmm." She replied while looking her up and down. Her gaze then turns to the young female beside her. "This is my daughter, Abi de bough."

Kagome gave a small curtsy to the girl, who appeared the same age as Kanna. She was dressed more simply than her mother, her black dress matching the blackness of her hair; however it was none less extravagant.

"It was so lovely of you to invite us here," Sango began with a smile. It was very important to her husband to keep this woman happy, and so Sango always desired to do the best that she could to maintain a pleasant relationship.

Miroku turns slightly to whisper to Kagome about the pricings of the home, but it is all lost to her. Kagome's blue eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru walked into the room, and his own golden gaze could not stop the look of awe as he entered and met her own. "Mr. Taisho." Kagome managed not to stutter. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Taisho!" Miroku gave a bow. "It is an honor to see you here…"

It was only then that Lady Kaguya's expression seemed to become anything other than bored. "You know my nephew?" She inquired of Kagome.

"Yes, madam." Kagome spoke as her eyes remained on Sesshomaru. "I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire."

It was only when another man moved from behind Sesshomaru to make his appearance did her eyes stray. "Hello." He spoke, giving a small bow. His black hair was tired back and when his blue eyes landed on Kagome, she knew him to be much more easy going than his companion. "Kouga Ookami." He introduced. "How do you do?" Yes, he was much more relaxed than friend, or rather his cousin as she later found out.

It was then that a servant announced that dinner was ready to be served. They followed Lady Kaguya de Bough from the room and into a lavish dining room. If this was a simply dinner, Kagome would have hated to see what a formal affair was like. The table was nearly overstuffed with the finest food she had seen, and each chair had its own footman to serve its occupant. Lady Kaguya sat herself at the head of the table, her daughter sitting to her left. Mr. Taisho sat to his aunt's right, and everyone else placed themselves accordingly.

It was when they were moving to sit that Lady Kaguya's voice stopped them. "Mr. Houshi, you cannot sit beside you wife." She spoke in a serious tone. It was proper etiquette to sit before your spouse, after all. It was with great nervousness that Kagome moved to trade places with her cousin and sit between Sango and Mr. Taisho. Once the lady was satisfied her meal would not be ruined by seating placements, they all took a seat and the servants brought out the first course.

It did not take even a minute before Sesshomaru leaned to the side to whisper to Kagome. "I trust that your family is doing well, Miss Kagome?" He asked.

She turned to give him her full attention. "They are thank you." She replied. The thought to inquire as to InuYasha's relationship with her sister came to her mind, and so she sought to steer the direction of the conversation that way. "Kikyo is currently in London; perhaps you have seen her there while visiting Mr. Bingley?"

His voice was as monotone as always and did not give her the information she desired. "I have not had the fortune, no."

Kaguya de Bough was not fond of the idea that her high class nephew was on such good terms with a common girl. "Do you play the pianoforte, Miss Kagome?" She asked.

"A little, ma'am, and very poorly." She answered. "I am not gifted with instruments."

"Oh," The lady stated with slight disgust. "Do you draw then?"

"No, ma'am."

"What of your sisters?"

"Not a one." Kagome answered. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"My, that is strange." Lady Kaguya stated. To think she was even more common than previously believed… "I suppose then you had no opportunity. Perhaps your mother should have taken you to town to find masters for such accomplishments."

Kagome gave a fake smile as she tried her best to offend her hostess. "My mother would have loved it, surely; however, my Grandfather hates London."

"Has your governess left you?" Kaguya asked with interest. This was truly appalling, after all.

"We never had one, your Ladyship." Kagome replied.

"No governess!" Kaguya spoke aghast. "Five daughters brought up with no governess- I have never heard of such a thing! You mother must have truly been devoted to your education."

Kagome kept her fake smile in place. "No ma'am, not at all."

"Are any of your sisters out?" Kaguya further inquired.

"Yes ma'am, all of them."

"Five, all out at once!" The hostess commented. "And the younger's out before the elders are married. Your sisters must be very young."

Kagome nodded. "The youngest is not yet sixteen." With a smile, she decided to give in and play the word game with Lady de bough. "Though I would think that not allowing my younger sisters to have their fun, simply because I am not married, would be hard on our relationship. It would hardly encourage sisterly affection."

Lady Kaguya sat straighter in her chair. "Upon my word," she spoke. "You give your opinion with much confidence for one so young." Lady Kaguya looked truly astonished at her words, and a pregnant silence filled the room. Kagome returned to her food, invoking her best efforts to avoid the feeling of the judging gaze Kaguya was giving to her. If they had only just begun to eat, what would the rest of the evening have in store for her?

What Kagome missed as she took a bite of fruit, was the slightly surprised and yet admiringly gaze that Mr. Taisho sent her way.

88888888

So, how was this chapter? More fun at Rosings in the next chapter, and more flirting! Thank you all so much for your support!

~_Sandreline_


	6. Believe Me it was Unconsciously Done

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Words cannot begin to express my gratitude to all of you! Whether on Dokuga or , this story has had such kind reviews; thank you all so much!

**Chapter 6: Believe Me, it was Unconsciously Done**

The long dinner was finally over, and yet Kagome found herself forced to abide once more in the overly-rich drawing room of Lady Kaguya. Kagome was sitting away from Sesshomaru, admiring a beautiful white bird that was pecking away at its cage.

Sesshomaru made a move to approach Kagome, unknown to her, but upon Kaguya noticing her nephew's actions she spoke. "Come and play for us, Miss Kagome."

Kagome stood upright and turned around quickly, her blue eyes wide in fright at the thought of performing. "I beg you, no."

The aristocrat continued on. "Music is my delight. In fact, there are few people in this country who have more true enjoyment of music beside myself, or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I would have been a great proficient." Her head nodded slightly to her silent daughter. "As would Abi, should her health have permitted."

"My lady, I promise I was not being modest when I spoke of my lack of talent…"

"Kagome," Miroku spoke softly in reprimand. "Her ladyship demands you to play."

Her heartbeat fluttered as she slowly nodded and made her way to the fine pianoforte in the room. She fanned out her skirts as she moved to sit on the bench and let her fingers slide along the teeth of the instrument. Slowly she grasped the tune, and although she hit a sour note here and there, or missed one altogether, she was playing better than she would have assumed.

Kaguya, having satisfied her need to keep the young woman away from her nephew, talks over the music. "How does Rin play, Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru spared his aunt a glance to answer her question. "Very well."

Kaguya nodded as she took a sip of tea. "I hope she practices. No level of excellence can come from those who do not practice. I have told Mrs. Houshi this." She turned her attention to Sango. "Though you have no instrument of your own, you are welcome to come to Rosings and use the piano in the housekeeper's rooms."

Sango smiled warmly and bowed her head. "Thank you, your Ladyship."

"You can bother no on there, not in that part of the house." Lady Kaguya added.

(_She is all for making rude remarks, I see._) Kagome thought. (_It is no wonder Sango and Miroku dine here so often at her request – she cannot keep people around long with that tongue!_) Kagome continued to let her fingers stroke the ivory keys, not even bothering to wince as she hit another sour note.

Sesshomaru himself was finding great harm in his aunt's words. He took the opportunity to slip away to venture to the piano, where Kagome was indeed playing averagely. "You mean to frighten me, Mr. Taisho, by coming over here in all your state to hear me play; but I won't be alarmed despite how well your sister can play." She told him while trying to keep a smile from stretching her lips.

Sesshomaru stood beside her now, barely noticing his cousin Kouga's approach from the corner of his eye. "I am well enough acquainted with you, Miss Kagome, to know that I cannot alarm you even if I will it."

Blue meets gold for a moment as they glance at one another. Kouga, with a wolfish grin on his face, did not miss the exchange. "What was my cousin like, in Hertfordshire?" He asked.

Kagome stopped playing as a teasing glint overtook her eyes. "You truly wish to know?" When Kouga gave a nod, she continued. "The first time I saw him at the assembly he danced with no one at all – even though gentlemen were scare and there was more than one young lady who was sitting down without a partner."

Sesshomaru was not about to allow himself to go undefended. "I knew no one outside of my own party."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Truly, and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom."

Kouga's laugh was cut off by Lady Kaguya's summoning of him. He went to her, and Kagome was left staring into the hypnotizing eyes of Mr. Taisho. It was after several moments that he spoke, his voice lowering in volume so that only she would hear; he was well aware of her friend Sango attempting to eavesdrop. "I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people that I have never met before."

There was no hesitation. "Than perhaps you should take your aunt's advice and practice."

The words were harsh, but true. Kagome returned to playing, her attention solely focused on her fingers and the piano keys. Sesshomaru stood there in shock for a while longer. He moved to step away, only to stop once more and turn to her. Her neck was exposed, and he could not help but admire the curve of her neck and her pale skin. It was another beat before he proceeded to return to his Aunt and the rest of the party, leaving Kagome to her playing.

88888888

Silence.

Wonderful, peaceful silence.

Miroku and Sango had left her to her own devices for the day, having several matters to take care of in town. So Kagome found herself in her temporary room and beginning to write out a letter to her sister Kikyo to inquire as to her state.

Kagome startled and nearly jumped out of her seat as her door was suddenly opened to reveal Sesshomaru. "Mr. Taisho!" Kagome said in surprise, placing down her quill and rising to stand. Sesshomaru gave her a bow, but she knew immediately that something was wrong. Was he fidgeting? He was! He was clutching his riding gloves in his hands almost in a vice grip as he stood even more rigid than normal. "Please be seated." She told him with a wave to a chair. Sesshomaru simply continued to stand, his strange behavior causing her to panic slightly. "I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs. Houshi are in town on business…"

Sesshomaru was aware that he was frightening the girl to a degree, but it was unintentional. He had to do something to gain back his normal control. "This is a lovely house." Idiot. "I believe my aunt did a great deal to it when Mr. Houshi first arrived."

"Yes. She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject." Kagome told him.

"Mr. Houshi seems very fortunate in his choice for a wife." Sesshomaru tried to compliment.

"Yes. He has chosen one of the most sensible ones; I suppose it helps that she is also my best friend." Kagome stated with a warm smile as Mr. Taisho finally took his seat. "Shall I call for some tea?"

"No, thank you." He stated. The sound of the front door opening had Sesshomaru suddenly at his feet. "Good day, Miss Higurashi." He stated before he took his leave.

Kagome went to the door to observe him walk past Sango and out the front door out of sight. Sango turned to her best friend with wide eyes. "What on Earth did you do to poor Mr. Taisho?" She asked, having clearly seen the strangeness in his behavior.

Kagome's eyes turned out the window, where you could see Sesshomaru getting on his horse. "I have no idea."

88888888

Kagome had been invited to church with her friend and cousin, of course. Sango was sitting in the front row, paying rapt attention to her husband as he gave the sermon. Kagome knew that she would not be able to fake such attention, and so when Colonel Ookami offered his company, she smiling warmly in thanks.

"How long do you plan on staying in Kent, Colonel?" Kagome whispered to him.

"As long as Mr. Taisho needs me." Kouga replied. "I am at his disposal."

"I do imagine your cousin brought you down with him chiefly to have someone to order around." Kagome stated with a teasing voice. "I wonder why he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind."

"She would be a lucky woman." Kouga spoke honestly.

"Truly?" She inquired with fair intrigue.

"Sesshomaru is a most loyal companion." Kouga spoke proudly. "From what I heard on our journey here, he came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time."

Kagome glances over at Mr. Taisho, who is sitting several pews away, in one facing her and the Colonel. His head was turned to the side to watch Miroku, but he seemed to still be in the strange state he was in yesterday. She was not aware that, when possible, he was stealing glances at her. "What happened?"

"He saved the man from an imprudent marriage." Kouga told her.

A chilling fear sank into Kagome's heart as her chest felt heavy. "Who was the man?"

"His closest friend, InuYasha Bingley." Kouga replied.

Kagome's eyes remained on Sesshomaru's form. "Did Mr. Taisho give you his reasons for such an interference?"

"There were strong objections to the girl, apparently." Kouga told her with a curious look.

"What objections? Her lack of fortune?" Kagome was trying desperately to avoid the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes.

"I believe it was her family that was found unsuitable." Kouga said.

"So he separated them." Kagome whispered even softer than before. How could he? To think she was beginning to warm to the man…

"I believe so, I know nothing else." Kouga told her honestly.

Sesshomaru turned to gaze at Kagome, who quickly turned her own head away. The moment the mass was over, and despite the sheets of rain that were coming down, Kagome ran. She ran across the bridge and to the park, finding solace in a marble building that overlooked the lake down below. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Her chest was filled with turmoil and fury as her thoughts ran rampant a hundred miles a minute. To think that she was finding him a likable man, and then to discover his atrocious actions... she felt guilt for allowing herself to warm to the man who caused Kikyo heartache.

A dark figure appeared in the corner of her vision, and she turned to face it with a gasp. Sesshomaru Taisho stood before her, breathing only slightly heavier than normal as he, too, was soaked to the bone. He was fidgeting just as before as he stared at her, so much so that he failed to notice the sadness etched on her face. "Miss Higurashi," he began. "I have struggled in vain but I can bare it no longer. These past few months have been a torment…" Kagome stares at him in wide eyes. Was he going to confess his crimes? "I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you… I had to see you…"

"Me?" Kagome asked as her heart refused to slow down.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate to explain. "I have fought against my better judgment, against my family's expectations… the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all those things… but I'm willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand..."

It was then that Sesshomaru's voice did something that he never would have thought possible except in the presence of Rin. It filled with love. More than that: it filled with a passion from his heart. "I love you. Most ardently." Kagome only stared at him in silence. "Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

(_He must be nervous, to talk this much. I have never heard him say so much in one day, let alone one setting!_) Kagome thought. She was filled with the most painful confusion before the memory of Kouga's words came back to her. "Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am sorry to have caused you pain; believe me it was unconsciously done."

Sesshomaru stood there, in a mild disbelief that she had turned him down. "This is your answer?"

"It is."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No!" Kagome objected.

"Are you rejecting me?"

"I am sure that the feelings which, as you've told me have hindered your regard, shall help you to overcome it." Kagome told him strongly.

Sesshomaru did not understand. He was handsome, wealthy, and strong. He was everything that a female would look for in the companionship that he was willingly offering to her. "Might I ask why, with so little civility, I am so repulsed?"

Kagome's body began to tremble, though from the wetness of her clothes or in anger she was not sure. "I might as well inquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you choose to tell me you like me against your better judgment. If I _was_ uncivil, that was some excuse…"

"Believe me, I didn't mean…" Sesshomaru attempted to defend.

"I have other reasons, you know I have!" Kagome snapped.

"What reasons?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?" Silence answered her, and the look on Mr. Taisho's face could not have been more sincere than if she had physically slapped him. "Do you deny it, Mr. Taisho? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the censure of the world for caprice, and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?" Her voice was like liquid fire as it snapped at his form.

"I do not deny it." He spoke proudly.

"How could you do it?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru lost his temper. "Because I believed your sister indifferent to him."

"Indifferent?" Kagome asked. That was his reasoning?

"I watched them both carefully and realized that his attachment was much deeper than hers." He told her with distinction.

"That's because she's shy!" Kagome defended Kikyo.

"InuYasha hides it, but he too is modest, and was persuaded she felt otherwise."

"By _you_!"

"I did it for his own good."

"My sister hardly shows her true feelings to _me_!" Kagome all but screamed at him. She paused to catch her breath and gather her emotions under control. "I suppose that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?"

Mr. Taisho responded sharply. "No! I wouldn't do your sister the dishonor, although it was suggested…"

"What was?" Kagome was dangerously close to loosing her temper once more.

Sesshomaru attempted to choose his words without loosing his temper. "It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage…"

"Did my sister give that impression?" Kagome challenged.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. "There was, I have to admit, the matter of your family."

"Our want of connection? Mr. Bingley did not vex himself about that!" Kagome told him.

"It was more than that."

"How, sir?"

"It pains me to say this, but it was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters – even on occasion your grandfather. Forgive me." He paused. "You and your sister, I must exclude you from this." Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome stood defiantly before him. Sesshomaru was in turmoil. Something inside of him was whining to gain favor once more in his chosen's eyes.

"What about Mr. Wickham?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"What?"

"What excuse can you give your behavior to him?" Kagome asked, thinking she had won.

Sesshomaru's anger snapped. She was concerned for another male? "You seem to take an eager interest in his concerns!"

"He told me of his misfortunes." Kagome continued.

Sesshomaru took several steps closer to her, almost so that he was just a few inches from her body as he looked down at her eyes. His voice dropped in volume as well. "Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed."

"You have ruined his chances, and yet you treat him with sarcasm?"

Mr. Taisho's voice became cold once more. "So this is your opinion of me! Thank you for explaining so fully." He leaned in closer just a little, the rain allowing her scent to become stronger as it filtered to his nose. "Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked if your pride had not been hurt…"

"My pride?" Kagome retorted.

"…by my honesty in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstance?"

"And those are the words of a gentleman?" Kagome snapped back. "From the moment I first met you your arrogance and conceit, your selfish distain for the feelings of others, made me realize that you were the last man in the world that I would ever be prevailed upon to marry."

Sesshomaru took a step back as if physically forced. "Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time." He stated. With out one backwards glance, he was gone.

It was only by watching his retreating back that Kagome burst into tears. She had let her emotions get carried away from her. What had she done?

88888888

Whew! I really got into that one… Took me only a half an hour to write! Please let me know what you think. I am fairly positive that I captured not only the emotions, but the characters very well. Thank you so much for your continued support!

~_Sandreline_


	7. Gravely Misjudged

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

I have a question for Dokuga readers: What are the deadlines for nominations? The current set dates are for 1999…which is twelve years incorrect, haha. Just curious – I want to get my votes in, after all! PS –I have finally seen the episode with Sesshomaru's Mother. I was so excited that I cannot begin to tell you! I wish she had been involved more. I love her!

Important note: I find it impossible to view Rin of an age as anything other than what Rumiko Takahashi portrayed… therefore while Rin is playing Georgiana, she will be thirteen and not sixteen. The same goes for Kanna.

Thank you to all of you that have been reading this story, and to those of you that have reviewed! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 7: Gravely Misjudged**

Sango looked back towards the home she and her husband shared. "I worry for her…"

Miroku shook his head. "I am sure that she will be fine, my dear. It is clear to me that my cousin wishes to be left alone to her thoughts. Come now, we must not keep Lady Kaguya waiting. You can check on her upon our return."

Sango nodded as she followed her husband to Rosings, though she would continue to worry about leaving her friend alone in the drawing room with no company. Kagome was clearly upset about something, and to a great degree.

The sun had set, and Kagome had found that she desired nothing more than to sit in the darkness to her thoughts though she did light one candle. Her mind was racing, never having settled since earlier that day. The event continued to play in her mind, their conversation still ringing loudly in her ears. It was not much longer after Sango and Miroku's departure that her stomach alerted her to the hour, and she so rose to find something to eat.

There was a letter addressed to her on the table.

The handwriting was elegant, strong, and familiar. Slowly, she reached for the parchment. Had so been so engrossed in her memories of the day that she had not sensed his arrival?

"_I'm not going to renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but to address the two offenses you have laid against me. I had not long been in Hertfordshire before I saw that Bingley preferred your elder sister. I observed my friend's behavior attentively and I could perceive that his partiality for Miss Higurashi was beyond what I have ever witnessed in him._

_Yet when I observed your sister I detected no symptom of peculiar regard, and witnessed only the family's coarse appetite for having their daughters marry favorably. And so in London, perhaps erroneously, I persuaded him of the unfitness of the match citing your sister's coolness towards him. It was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you may appear naturally insufficient they were done to protect a friend."_

Kagome's fingers tightened on the parchment in her fingers. Kouga was correct in his assessment that Mr. Taisho was a loyal man and would do anything for a friend. However, he still did so based solely on his 'superior' observations.

"_As for the other more serious matter… my father provided for Mr. Wickham a valuable living."_

Kagome's hands began to shake.

"_But upon his death, however, Mr. Wickham told me that he had no intention of taking orders and would I recompense him to the tune of 3,000 pounds so he could go to town and study the law."_

Kagome could almost see Sesshomaru as he sat at his writing desk, body tense as his hand wrote with the quill while trying to control the temper in his words.

"_This I did, though by now I had some doubts about his character. These were confirmed by reports that he had sunk into a life if idleness, gambling, and dissipation. The money was soon used up, whereupon he wrote demanding more money which I refused, whereupon he severed all acquaintance."_

Kagome sucked in a breath. Was this true? The uncomfortable feeling she felt when around the ebony haired man could be evidentiary support of this fact… there was still more. Kagome's eyes drank in the words written in ink.

"_But last summer he was unwillingly obtruded on my notice when he connived a relationship with my sister whom he persuaded to be in love with him and made her consent to an elopement. She was but twelve."_

Kagome's eyes began to water.

"_Mr. Wickham's prime objective was her inheritance of thirty thousand pounds, but hope of revenging me was a strong inducement. When it was made clear he would not receive a penny of her inheritance, he disappeared. I hope this goes someway to mitigating my behavior in your eyes. If you doubt my word please have it confirmed by my cousin Kouga Ookami."_

Silent tears slid from the corners of Kagome's eyes, and she subconsciously was holding her breath. It was true, it all was. She knew it. Sesshomaru was not the sort to lie and make up such matters. It was all true, and she had said some remarkable cruel accusations against him.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice startled Kagome out of her musings, and the younger woman lowered the letter to her sides. "Are you alright?" Her best friend asked upon seeing the tear marks along her cheeks.

"I do not know." Kagome answered softly. "I hardly know myself."

88888888

The next morning proved tearful as Kagome bid Sango and Miroku farewell. She thanked them generously for their allowance of her visit, and she promised that she would visit them again soon.

As the carriage pulled away, Kagome pulled out the letter that Sesshomaru had written to her once more. This time, she merely unfolded the bottom of the letter.

"_P.S. As we shall never meet again, I wish you all the happiness of the future."_

The ebony haired woman looked up to observe the scenery as it passed by, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She could blame it on the sun, but the true cause was the sudden hollow feeling inside of her chest.

88888888

"Thank heavens you are here!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she immediately attacked Kagome upon her return home. Her mother took her coat as she looked for the reason to her mother's rushed behavior. "Your aunt and uncle are here to deliver Kikyo from London."

"How is Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She's in the drawing room." Mrs. Higurashi answered her daughter as she moved to return to her own sister's company.

So she was, bent over a cup of tea and looking out the window. Kikyo smiled softly to her younger sister as Kagome moved to join her at the small table, though Kagome was not fooled by the fakeness of it.

Her conviction was proved true when Kikyo spoke in her own defense without even being asked. "I'm over him, really." Kikyo's smooth voice spoke. If he passed in the street I would hardly notice. London is so diverting."

"Oh, Kikyo…" Kagome replied.

"It's true," Kikyo began again, her composure formal. "With the theater and all, there is so much to entertain… tell me, what news from Kent?" She inquired about her own sister's visit.

Kagome gave a fake smile of her own. "No." She told her. "At least nothing to entertain."

Suddenly the drawing room door flew open and in came a sobbing Yura. "Kagome, tell her!" Yura began as she moved to flop over on the couch. Kagura followed her older sister in, swinging her skirts and smiling brightly. "Kag, tell mama! Tell her!" Yura cried again.

"The Fosters invited me." Kagura sang.

"Why didn't they invite me to?" Yura continued to cry.

"Yura, what is it?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Because they like me better." Kagura goaded.

"I have just as much right as Kagura!" Yura argued.

"What I wouldn't do to go visit Brighton…" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled as she walked past the door with great frustration at her children's behavior.

"More so, because I'm two years older!" Yura added.

Kagome was completely lost on the situation, and so she turned to Kikyo. Her older sister was always the rock in the family. "Kagura has been invited to Brighton with the Foresters."

"I would love a little sun-bathing." Mrs. Higurashi continued in her monologue as she entered the drawing room with Kagome's aunt Kaede.

"I shall get to dine with the officers every night!" Kagura added with glee.

"I'm sure I cried for two days when Colonel Millar's regiment was sent away. I thought I should have broke my heart." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Mother, are you mad?" Kagome asked with outrage. Naraku was in Brighton!

Mrs. Higurashi's only response was to glare at them. Kagome let out a small growl before venturing off in search of her grandfather.

He was apparently made aware of the news, for she found him in his study at his desk, staring off into the distance. "Papa?" She asked him.

"Kag." He spoke fondly as she approached. She knelt by his chair, a pleading look on her face.

"Please, Papa. You cannot let her go."

"Kagura will never be easy until she has exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconveniences as under the present circumstances." Her grandfather replied with a sigh.

"If _you_, dear Grandfather," Kagome argued, "will not take the trouble to check her, she will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt who ever made her family ridiculous. And Yura will follow, as she always does!"

The old man shook his head. "We will have no peace until she goes."

Kagome actually pulled her head back slightly in shock. "Is that all you care about?" She inquired.

The head of the family would not take such talk, even from his favored. "Colon Forester is a sensible man and will keep her out of any real mischief, and she is far too poor to be an object of prey for any man."

Kagome's eyes widened at her grandfather's determination. "Papa, please! It's dangerous…"

"I am sure the officers will find women better worth their while." He gave his favorite a stern look. "Let us hope, in fact, that her stay in Brighton will teach her her own insignificance. At any rate she can hardly grow any worse, without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life."

Tears began to once more prick at the corner of Kagome's eyes. Would nothing touch her Grandfather's heart? Could he not see the terrible outcome this would have? "It is no wonder our family is treated with such contempt." She snapped, the words a surprise to her older, as she stood and swiftly left the room.

The head of the house followed his granddaughter into the kitchen, where a few of the family were gathered. Kanna was sitting by the fireplace across from her uncle, Totosai. Their aunt Kaede was sitting at the table with a drink in hand, overseeing the cook cut up the vegetables for dinner. "At least it will be quieter around here." Mr. Higurashi spoke to his granddaughter's back.

"I don't wish to be stuck with such a foolish family any longer," Kagome spoke determinedly. "…with all your talk of men and marriages. Surely there is more to life."

"Kagome, dear," Kaede spoke up. Kagome turned her attention to her beloved aunt, o whom had inherited none of her mother's silliness and was a mentor to Kagome. "You would be more than welcome to accompany us." The old woman invited.

Totosai nodded. He had a soft spot for his wife's niece. "Yes, we plan to journey through the peak district. Officers are very thin on the ground, which may influence your decision. You would be most welcome."

"Oh, the glories of nature!" Kanna said. "What are men, compared to rocks and mountains?"

"Believe me," Kagome began as she moved to help the cook with the dinner, organizing the food onto plates. The tensions were made clear in her voice as she mentally described the batch of men that she knew. "Men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. And if they're amiable, they are so easily led that they have no minds of their own whatsoever."

Kaede let out a smile. "Take care, my love. That savors strongly of bitterness."

"No," Kagome replied. "They bring nothing but heartbreak."

88888888

Kagome and Kikyo were once more in their room, sharing the bed as they prepared for the night. A single candle was still lit upon Kagome's nightstand. "I saw Mr. Taisho in Rosings."

Kikyo did not turn over. "Why did you not tell me?" As Kagome went to, Kikyo began again. "Did he mention Mr. Bingley?"

The younger sister decided it would be best for her sister to not know, after all. It was overly obvious that she was still hurting. "No." She answered. Kagome leaned over to blow out the candle. "No, he did not."

88888888

How is that for chapter 7? I hope that you all enjoy! Please inform me if I am doing justice in keeping to not only the characters of InuYasha, but of Pride and Prejudice as well. I would greatly appreciate it!

Thank you all for your support!

~_Sandreline_


	8. To See the Real You

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe it, almost 3,000 views! That's wonderful, considering I haven't written on this site before. Thank you so much everyone! I hope that you are all enjoying it!

We are getting rather close to the ending now. Thank you all again so much!

**Chapter 8: To See the Real You**

The landscape was incredible. There was lush green grass everywhere with bushes of wild flowers. Intricately woven trunks and roots of trees that were easily hundred of years old gave a mystical touch to their surroundings. The clean air filled Kagome with a fresh energy that made all her worries just float away; she was now very pleased to have accepted her Aunt and Uncle's invitation to join them.

They currently found themselves in Lambton, which was a rather charming market town. The inn they were currently resting at had a lovely dinner, to which Kagome was currently seated with her relatives. Beside them was another couple that were also touring, and they had struck up a conversation with her Aunt and Uncle over the course of the meal.

"We've had a fine time, haven't we dear?" The man stated to his wife.

"We've visited Chatsworth, Dovedale, Pemberly..." She began.

"Pemberly?" Kaede asked the younger woman.

The woman nodded. "It is not even two miles from here."

Kagome had stopped eating at their words, her hands poised on the fork and knife in her grasp. The husband continued the conversation. "One of the best houses in the country."

Totosai turned to his wife's niece. "Aren't you acquainted with Mr. Taisho, Kagome?" He asked.

"Well, we shall go tomorrow." Kaede decided with a soft smile.

"I would rather stay here." Kagome protested with a soft voice.

"Stay here?" Kaede asked in confusion.

Kagome began to give a subtle shift in her seat as she grew uncomfortable. How would she ever be able to face Sesshomaru after the horrible words she spoke to him? "I must own that I am tired of great houses, all the carpets and curtains…"

"But you liked Chatsworth." Kaede reminded her with a gentle tone. "Come with us, Kagome."

"The grounds are very much worth the visit." The woman from the next table added.

Totosai placed his wine goblet down. "Let us not make a fuss. If the girl does not wish to go, then there is little point in persuading her."

The small group returned to eating their meals, leaving Kagome very grateful that the conversation had dropped. Still, as she slowly chewed her food, she did wonder as to what the home of Sesshomaru Taisho looked like.

Later that night, Kagome was preparing for bed when the chambermaid came to fill her washbowl before taking her leave. She was not sure what prompted her to speak, but she found herself conversing with the maid. "I hear that Pemberly is not far from here."

"Yes madam." She replied with a small nod of her head.

"Do you see the owner in town?" Kagome asked.

"Not for some months, madam," She replied. "For he is still in London, I believe."

The chambermaid left with a small curtsy, leaving Kagome to ponder her thoughts.

88888888

Kagome had her back facing the gates onto the grounds that belonged to Sesshomaru Taisho. Her Aunt and Uncle were facing her, and her aunt had a bright smile on her face. "I am so glad that you changed your mind."

Kagome gave only a small nod of her head as she observed the passing scenery. It was breathtaking. Small mountains surrounded the estate, with bushy trees and small rocky waterfalls. Well-trimmed trees lined the dirt road that the carriage took to bring them to the home of Mr. Taisho. Off to her left she saw deer prancing along the open green pasture. The whole grounds had a sense of freedom and liberty- of pure nature. To her right was a large lake, a dark blue in color and most likely abundant in fat fish of several kinds. Under no circumstance did Kagome allow herself to glance at the home that was approaching in the distance, even when her Aunt and Uncle let out gasps.

Only when the carriage stop did Kagome allow herself to glance at the building. It was breathtaking: the small castle was built completely of shining marble stone in an almost French fashion, with hints of a Roman touch thanks to the pillars that ran between the windows from the ground to the roof.

Kagome stood to exit the carriage, her eyes taking in the splendor. Without meaning to, she let out a small laugh. _Of course_ Pemberly house was every bit as perfect as its owner. Glancing back at her Aunt and Uncle, she had to force herself to not laugh out loud at their slack-jaw expressions.

An elder woman had come forth to lead them on a tour of the grounds, introducing herself as the Head of the House Keeping, Mrs. Reynolds. Kagome walked behind her Aunt and Uncle, completely lost in admiration. Upon entering the home, one would find the same wonderful blend of French and Roman design on the inside of the home. Black and white marble tile stretch out across the room. The balconies were bared with gold filigree, and a marvelous staircase led to the next room that the maid was leading them to. The roof of the large room was spanned with a mural so extraordinary and new that it looked as if Da Vinci himself had painted it.

The first room that Mrs. Reynolds led them to was a personal art gallery. The most exquisite statues and paintings filled the room, leaving Kagome to become swept away in the magnificence and expensure of the art. One marble statue that caught her attention seemed as if the woman's face was covered in a veil; and while Kagome could clearly see facial definitions beneath the marble veil, she could not figure out how the artist performed the feat. There were other incredible displays from Roman and Greek artists depicting warriors or significant figures. Kagome and her aunt and uncle roamed the room until a particular painting stopped Kagome cold.

"This is my Master," Mrs. Reynolds explained as she, too, observed the painting. "Sesshomaru Taisho."

"It is a handsome face," Kaede spoke in admiration. "Is it a true likeness of him, Kagome?"

"Does the young lady know Mr. Taisho?" Mrs. Reynolds turned to her to ask.

Kagome found herself blushing. "Only a little."

The servant smiled warmly at her. "And do you not think him a handsome man, Miss?"

Kagome returned her eyes to the painting once more, feeling her heart tighten slightly in guilt and sorrow. "I suppose he is, yes."

Mrs. Reynolds seemed pleased with her response, and while Kagome continued to state at Sesshomaru's portrait, the servant leads her Aunt and Uncle to another painting. "This is his younger sister, Rin Taisho. She plays the piano and sings all day long." As if on cue, a beautiful melody began to fill the air.

"They are at home?" Kagome asked with a lace of fright in her words.

"Miss Rin is always at home. However, I am saddened to say that Mr. Taisho will not be due to arrive until tomorrow." Mrs. Reynolds informed them.

"Is your Master much at Pemberly?" Totosai inquired.

"Not as much as I would wish, Sir, nor he himself- he truly loves it here." The maid answered.

"If he should marry," Kaede encouraged, "You might see more of him."

"Yes, madam, though we do not know when _that_ will be. I do not know a lady that is good enough for him."

"What do you mean?" Her Aunt asked.

"I have known Mr. Taisho since he was a boy; he was a kind a generous soul even then." Mrs. Reynolds spoke with a faint smile of pride on her lips. "Most cannot see it, because he does not make a meal of it as most young men do these days, but he is the most sweet-tempered and kind-hearted man that I know."

Her voice carried off as Kagome became lost in admiring the features of the painting, knowing just how true the loyal woman's words were. The artist had done a truly magnificent job in getting every aspect of the gentleman, right down to the shine of his golden eyes. It slowly became apparent to Kagome that she was all alone in the gallery, and so decided it would be best if she were to catch up with her family.

Moving to exit the room, she still softly heard the music being played. She was not sure why, but something inside of her inspired her to follow the music. As she let her feet take her closer to the sound, Kagome continued to observe her surroundings. The nicely sized drawing room that she had found herself in was decorated in the French fashion, with soft red and gold furniture lining the room. At the end of the room, she found a door that was left ajar, which seemed to be housing the source of the piano that was being played. The melody was familiar, being the same song that Kagome herself had attempted to play at the request of Lady Kaguya. This version, however, was done perfectly; so much so that she doubted even her younger sister Kanna could play it so well.

Slowly Kagome approached the slightly open door, and found that her suspicions were correct. The room inside was just as richly decorated as the rooms she had seen so far, and held several instruments including a harp and a very fine piano forte. Sitting at the piano was a darling young girl with long brown hair. Kagome knew without a doubt that this was Rin Taisho, the beloved sister of Sesshomaru that he protected so readily.

Kagome knew it was rude to, but she stayed where she was, her eyes going soft as she observed the dedication that Rin put into her playing as she sat at the piano. Kagome wondered if she would ever find it in herself to play this song again, after hearing Rin perform it.

It was a moment later that she could make out the shoulder of a dark blue jacket come to stand just behind Rin. It took the younger girl a few notes to realize that someone was standing behind her, but when she did she turned around. Kagome watched as Rin's brown eyes lit up with joy at the sight of the man as she leapt up to give him a hug. It was only when the man wrapped the girl in his arms and proceeded spin her around that she was able to glimpse his identity.

Sesshomaru.

She let out a gasp just as Sesshomaru stilled and met her gaze through the slit in the door. Kagome's heart sped up as she wasted no time in turning around to flee. She was able to make it through the drawing room and around the corner without catching a glimpse of Sesshomaru moving to follow her. However, she would not relax until she was off of the Pemberly estate.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she made it outside the doors and to the terrace they had crossed to enter not that long ago. She was reaching the end of it when her heart stilled at the sound of his voice calling her name. "Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome stilled, and slowly turned to face Sesshomaru. Of course, he was not out of breath nor had a single hair out of place, and she was sure that hers was unruly as it remained down to flutter in the wind of her escape as she attempted to calm her heaving lungs. Kagome felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she can do nothing but stare in his eyes. She felt as if she was drowning in guilt now knowing what she knew, and wanted so terribly to apologize for so many things. "I thought you were in London." She blurted out stupidly.

"No, I'm not." Sesshomaru was not sure what made him state the obvious as he did, for it was beneath him. However, the female before him was constantly keeping him on his toes. No matter what he did, he could not rid himself of the emotions that he felt when in her presence. The mere thought of her caused him to feel passions he never thought he would feel. She had caught him off guard; never did he think after their last encounter that he would see her again, let alone in his own home!

A silence began to envelope them as they just stared at each other. Suddenly, they began to speak at once.

"I came a day early…" Sesshomaru began.

"We wouldn't have come…" Kagome started.

"…some business with my steward Jaken…"

"…I am so terribly sorry…"

Both stopped speaking. Kagome was frightfully embarrassed, and Sesshomaru found himself, for the first time, unsure of how to proceed.

Kagome broke the silence. "I am visiting with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you having a pleasant trip?" He inquired, ever the gentleman.

Kagome felt that she did not deserve his kindness. "Yes, very pleasant. Tomorrow we go to Matlock."

"Tomorrow?" Sesshomaru found himself asking before he could stop himself. No, this would not do. This Sesshomaru was never in anything but complete control. Seeing Miss Higurashi once more steeled his resolve to return to his normal position, and if she were to leave so soon, he would find himself at a disadvantage. "Are you staying in Lambton?" He added quickly.

"Yes, at the Rose and Crown." She answered. Kagome found herself suddenly fighting the tears in her eyes. In a rushed voice, she added, "I am so sorry to intrude; they said the house was open for visitors. I had no idea…"

Sesshomaru cut her off. It was unnerving to him to see her fumble in obvious guilt. She was normally so confident, and it was rather displeasing to see her as such though he was pleased that she now knew the truth. Sesshomaru felt his usual control of the situation begin to return. He would get what he desired. "May I escort you to the village?"

Kagome gave a brave smile. "No, thank you. I am rather fond of walking."

"Yes, I know." Sesshomaru answered. Very well, he would let her walk. It would take her a small bill of time to reach the inn, and he could get there much faster on horse to proceed with his plan.

Kagome found herself fidgeting once more, and gave him another brave smile. "Good bye, Mr. Taisho." Giving a small curtsy, she turned and took her leave.

Sesshomaru watched her go, observing her form and to make sure that she would be safe.

88888888

Kagome found herself fretting the entire walk to the inn. He must think so terribly of her. It took all of her willpower to not bite at her nails; it was a horrid habit that she had always done when under stress since she was a child.

Kagome entered the restaurant of the inn, right on time to meet her Aunt and Uncle for their evening meal. However, when she spied them at their table, she quickly found herself ducking behind a curtain to the hall that led to the privy. Peeking out of the curtain, she confirmed that it was not an illusion: Mr. Darcy stood at their table talking to her Aunt and Uncle, both of whom wore pleased smiles on their faces.

"I shall send my carriage tomorrow at noon." She heard Sesshomaru tell them as he gave a small bow. He took his leave in the opposite direction, his Aunt and Uncle watching his retreating back for a moment before they began to gossip happily.

Kagome waited to be sure that he was gone before she revealed herself, finishing her approach to the table. Kaede practically beamed at her sister's daughter when she sat down. "My dear, you just missed Mr. Taisho!" She almost purred. "Why had you not told us that you had seen him? He has asked us to dine with him tomorrow." She sighed dreamily. "He was most civil, was he not?" She asked her husband.

"Very civil." Totosai agreed.

"To dine with him?" Kagome asked as her heartbeat sped up to dangerous proportions.

"There is something pleasing about the way he speaks…" Kaede drifted off into a fantasy. Ah, if only she were young once more!

Totosai ignored his wife's comment as he turned to her. "You don't mind delaying our journey for a day, do you?"

Kagome could do nothing but shake her head, too overwhelmed with the shock. "He particularly wishes for you to meet his sister."

Those words caused everything in Kagome's whirling mind to come to a complete stop. "His sister?" She asked warily. Had she heard her aunt correctly?

Her aunt nodded as their food was brought to them. Kagome sat in astonishment at the revelation. Her aunt and uncle hadn't the inkling of what such an honor entailed. Slowly, she lifted a fork to her plate.

_Sesshomaru still cannot claim to love me… can he?_

88888888

A male servant was guiding Kagome and her aunt and uncle through Pemberly home once more. True to his word, Sesshomaru's carriage had arrived for them at noon exactly. Kagome was not surprised at the least; though, her Aunt and Uncle were a little taken aback at the splendor of the carriage sent to gather them.

The closer to the home they appeared, the faster Kagome's heart was beating. She was so tense that she was nearly a statue, and Kaede was beginning to wonder about the poor girl's health. How would the meeting go? Would his sister like her? What were his motives? What was he trying to prove? Kagome was not sure if that as a possibility, though. She knew that she still owed him an apology for her words, and Mr. Taisho did not, in any way, have to further prove his noble ways.

The further into the home they travelled, the louder the music of a piano could be heard. It was the same melody as before, being played just as lovely. The melody allowed Kagome to relax somewhat, and soothe her frazzled nerves greatly. The servant had not even had a chance to announce them before young Miss Taisho saw them enter. "Miss Kagome!" She cheered as she stopped playing, quickly rising from the piano and making her way over to the older woman.

The two girls give each other a small curtsy in greeting. Rin was smiling brightly the entire time, and Kagome felt herself relax completely as Sesshomaru approached. He had been standing beside the piano listening to his sister play for him, but now he found himself staring at Kagome. He knew that she was nervous, but it would seem his kindly sister had managed to help her overcome it. "Miss Kagome," Rin began, "my brother had told me so much about you. I feel as if we are already friends."

Kagome was flattered beyond belief. "That is a beautiful instrument." Kagome complimented to the piano, remembering Sesshomaru's words about her and her music from her visit to Rosings.

"My brother gave it to me." Rin smiled brightly as she turned to the tall man. "He shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should." Sesshomaru stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice, although it was softened for Rin.

"Oh, very well." Rin playfully cheered.

"Easily persuaded, is she not?" Sesshomaru commented to Kagome. They met each other's gaze for a few moments, before he turned to Totosai. "You are very fond of fishing, I hear." At the older man's nod, he continued. "The lake here is greatly overstocked and its occupants left undisturbed for far too long. I would be honored if you were to accompany me."

"It would be my honor, Mr. Taisho." Totosai responded.

"Come Miss Kagome, let us play a duet!" Rin cheered, reaching to take the older woman's hand. "My brother told me that you played very well."

"Then he had perjured himself most profoundly." Kagome teased with a laughing gaze to Sesshomaru.

"I said you played quite well." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

Kagome smiled. "'Quite' well is not 'very' well. I am satisfied."

Rin, who was smiling brightly at the exchange between her brother and Miss Kagome, turned to Kagome's aunt. "The servants will bring tea and snacks for us, Madam Kaede. Let us leave the men to their sport."

Kaede smiled warmly, pleased to rest her old bones on the luxurious couch as Miss Rin took her niece to the piano. Sesshomaru watched Kagome and his sister go for a moment, before moving to lead Totosai outside.

It was many hours later that found themselves being escorted back by Sesshomaru himself. Kagome sat beside Mr. Taisho in the front, while her Aunt and Uncle, who had two very large fish beside him as he smiled proudly, sat in the carriage itself. Turning back to their gracious host, she found herself blushing slightly. "Thank you, for the wonderful evening. I am sure that my Aunt and Uncle shall speak of nothing else for days."

"I have recently thought a lot about how I appear and act to others." He told her with a firm tone.

Kagome felt a little guilty at his reply, but gave him a warm smile nonetheless. "It does you credit, sir."

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, making sure to keep most of his focus on the horses he was driving. However, noting her pleased expression and the brush of pink on her cheeks warmed him inside. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the inn.

88888888

I hope I have done a well enough job in portraying the emotions that needed to be portrayed.

Feel free to review – I love hearing your words of praise, or corrections if they are needed! Thank you so much everyone!

_~Sandreline_


	9. A Devastating Turn

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe how wonderfully this story is being received. It is officially the most popular of the P and P remakes on Dokuga. Thank you all so much for your support – it is because of you that I continue to write! Thank you all for being my inspiration.

**Chapter 9: A Devastating Turn**

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome and her aunt and uncle inside the Rose and Crown inn. The common room was filled with the loud clamor of speaking and laughter as they entered. Kagome was about to thank Sesshomaru once more for the lovely day when she was approached by one of the serving maids. "A letter for you, madam." The maid informed her as she handed her the parchment.

"It's from Kikyo." Kagome smiled warmly as Totosai let them to their personal drawing room.

Kagome eagerly began to open the letter to read the news her sister had sent her. Slowly, however, the smile that stretched her lips began to be replaced with a sad frown. Her blue eyes pricked with tears as she stood from her seat to walk back to her private room, tears streaming down her face as she did.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat as decorum demanded, watching her leave with worry in his golden eyes.

Kaede and Totosai exchanged worried glances. The older woman made a move to rise to check on her niece when Kagome made another appearance. She stopped for a moment, making a motion as if she was going to tell them the news. However, another sob escaped her before Kagome retreated once more.

When she appeared again, Sesshomaru stood to greet her. Kaede and Totosai sat tensely as their niece spoke. "It's the most dreadful news…" Kagome began, tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Kagura had run away… with Mr. Wickham." The ebony haired female looked down at the letter in her hands. "They are gone together from Brighton to Kami knows where," She continued as her hands shook slightly. "She has no money, no connections… I fear she is lost forever."

Sesshomaru approached her, talking softly as he looked down into her sad blue eyes. Such a sight did not please him at all. "This is my fault. If only I had exposed Naraku when I should."

Kagome shook her head. "No, the fault is mine. I might have prevented all of this by merely being open with my sisters."

Kaede slowly stood. "Is there anything being done to collect her?"

Kagome nodded. "Grandfather has gone to London, but I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope." As she finished, she choked back another sob. Guilt began to eat at her heart. Despite how foolish her youngest sister could be, this was truly the worst fate that could have been designed from such actions.

Sesshomaru's deep voice floated down to her as he attempted to offer comfort. "Would to heaven that anything could be said or done on my part that could offer consolation to such distress?"

Kagome gave the taller, handsome man a brave smile. "Sir, I feel that it is too late."

Sesshomaru greatly disliked the anguish that seemed to seep from the young woman's aura, and it bothered him that there was nothing at present that he could do to ease her worries. The moment was interrupted from her uncle. Totosai stood from the couch, his face serious. "We shall leave at once – I shall join Mr. Higurashi and find Kagura before she ruins the family forever."

Sesshomaru did not break his eye contact with Kagome. "I am so very sorry. This is very grave indeed. I shall take my leave. Goodbye." With a small bow, Mr. Taisho turned and left. When he reached the door, he gave pause to send once last glance at Kagome. She was in her aunt's arms, attempting to remain strong. Their eyes locked for one more moment before he closed the door behind him.

88888888

Kagome had rejoined her family at their home the next day, having travelled through the night with her aunt and uncle. Her mother had taken to her bed, and was having a fit of nervous self-pity, though given the circumstances it was somewhat agreeable for her mother to be in such a state.

"How could the Forester's have let her out of their sight?" Mrs. Higurashi moaned. "I always said they were unfit to have charge of her."

"And now she is ruined." Kanna said without any emotion.

"You are all ruined!" Mrs. Higurashi wailed. "Who will take you now, with a fallen sister? Poor Father will now have to fight the perfidious Mr. Wickham and then be killed…"

"He hasn't found him yet, mama." Kagome said from the foot of the bed.

"And the Collins' will turn us out before he is cold in his grave!" Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Do not be alarmed, mama. Our uncle is helping in the search." Kagome tried to reason despite the flurry of her own nerves.

"Kagura must know what this is doing to my nerves," Mrs. Higurashi carried out. "With the fluttering and spasms…" She dramatically flapped her hands in the air with a great amount of distraught. "Kagura, my little baby…"

Slowly, Kikyo and Kagome motioned their two younger sisters out of their mother's room. Closing the door, they left their mother to her rest. However, they could continue to hear her whimpers from inside. "How long is this to go on?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo gave a soft sigh. "Don't be too harsh. This is hard for all of us." Kagome let out a sigh as well as the two girls made their way down the stairs. In the hallway, Yura and Kanna were making a fuss. "What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

"A letter came in." Kanna said, once more trying to take it from the immature Yura.

"That's in Uncle's writing!" Kagome stated as she took it from Yura.

The younger girl was about to protest before movement from outside the window caught her eye. "Look, its Papa!" Yura cried as she pointed out the window.

Instantly, all four sisters were rushing out the front door and down the dirt path to the front of their house, lifting up their skirts so as not to trip as they rushed over. "Papa, papa!" Yura and Kanna called out.

"Let me catch my breath." Their grandfather ordered them as he stood to exit the carriage.

"You have a letter." Kikyo told him.

"It's in uncle's writing." Kagome added while handing her grandfather the letter.

"Seeing as to how it is addressed to me…" He answered before tearing open the wax that sealed the parchment. The old man was squinting, seeing as he was not wearing his reading glasses, and as such left his granddaughter's to follow in anticipation. "He's found them…"

"Are they married?" Kanna asked.

He squinted further as he read the letter while walking through the throng of his son's children. "Just a moment, I cannot make out his script."

"Give it to me." Kagome stated more than asked. He handed her the letter, however. He would not turn down his favorite for anything.

"Are they married?" Yura asked this time.

"They will be, if…" Kagome read, "If grandfather sends them a hundred pounds on her birthday each year. That is Wickham's condition."

"A hundred pounds!" Kikyo cried out.

"You will agree to this, grandfather?" Kagome asked as she passed the letter to her other three sisters.

"Of course. But how much your Uncle has already laid on this wretched man is anybody's guess." He told them as he began to walk up the few steps of the porch.

"What do you mean, grandfather?" Yura asked.

"No man in his right senses would marry Kagura on so slight a temptation as a hundred a year." He told them, turning to face the four young women. "Your uncle is very gracious indeed." He turned then, leaving to go wallow in his study.

Yura and Kanna moved to chase after him, but Kikyo turned to Kagome. "How much do you think Uncle paid?"

"Wickham would be a fool if he accepted less than ten thousand pounds." Kagome told her with ice in her tone.

"Ten thousand!" Kikyo cried out. "Heaven forbid!" Quickly the two girls raced to go up the stairs and tell their mother.

Upon hearing the news, Mrs. Higurashi all but sprang out of the bed while shining with pure triumphant joy. "Kagura, married? And at sixteen, too!" Moving to fix her attire, the elder woman made haste with fixing her appearance. "Kanna, ring the bell. I must put on my things and tell Lady Taijiya!" Moving to exit her room, she continued to list off her demands. "Yura, tell the servants that they shall have a bowl of punch with their dinner! Kikyo, help her!"

"We must thank our uncle, mother." Kagome said.

"He should help," Mrs. Higurashi began as she checked her appearance in a mirror. "He is far richer than we are, and he has no children." She smiled brightly. "A daughter, married!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kagome asked as anger began to well up inside her.

"When you have five daughters, tell me what else shall occupy your mind, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi told her second oldest as she moved down the stairs to join her father-in-law. "Oh, now where shall they live? Ashworth is vacant, of course. However, that is so far away. I could not stand to have my baby be ten miles from me… Purvis Lodge might do."

"Before you take any of these houses, daughter," Mr. Higurashi began, "let us be clear. Into _one_ house she will never be welcome."

Mrs. Higurashi stood frozen as him, her eyes wide in shock at her father-in-law's words.

88888888

It was two days later that they arrived in a nice carriage, Kagura arrogantly smirking all the way. Mrs. Higurashi happily led her married daughter to the dinning room where they were to have dinner. Kagura immediately moved to the head of the table. "This is my seat now, Kikyo." She told her older sister. "After all, I am a married woman now." She sat down and giggled at her sisters, taking each opportunity to flash her ring. "You must all go to Brighton – that is the place to get husbands. I hope that you all have half my luck."

"Kagura!" Kagome snapped furiously.

On the other side of the table, Naraku was attempting to talk to a stony-faced Mr. Higurashi. "I have enlisted in a regiment in the north of England." He began, his voice slow and deep as he placed food on his plate.

"I am glad to hear it." Mr. Higurashi replied with a cold tone.

"It is near Newcastle. We travel there next week." Naraku continued.

"May I come and visit?" Yura asked.

"No." Her grandfather immediately replied.

On the other side of the table, Kagura continued to rattle on. "Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss," The story only gave pause as she moved to take a drink of her wine.

"I don't want to hear it." Kagome told her youngest sister.

"There was Aunt Kaede, preaching and talking away just as if she were reading a sermon. She was horrid unpleasant," Kagura's voice stretched.

"Can't you understand why?" Kagome snapped in question.

The youngest sister continued on as if she was not interrupted. "But I didn't hear a word, because I was thinking of my dear Wickham." She smiled over at the other end of the table, where Naraku sat with a stony gaze while eating his food. "I longed to know whether he would be married in his blue coat…" Kagura took another drink of wine. "…and then Uncle was called away from the Church on business and I thought – who is to be our best man if he doesn't come back? Luckily, he _did_ come back or I would have had to ask Mr. Taisho…"

Kagome snapped her attention to her sister beside her. "Mr. Taisho?"

Kagura gasps dramatically, and for the first time in her life she lowered the volume in which she spoke. "Oh dear," She started as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "I forgot! I shouldn't have said a word."

Kagome's blue eyes lowered, and she pressed on completely undeterred. "Mr. Taisho was at your wedding?"

Kagura actually whispered her reply. "He was the one who discovered us. He knew where to find Wickham, you see." Taking Kagome's full wine glass, she switched it with her own empty one. "But don't tell anyone. He told me not to tell." When Kagura returned to her finish her story to their Mother, who was beaming with happiness, Kagome was left to her thoughts. Sesshomaru found them?

Early afternoon found Yura and Kagura, who was dragging her new husband along, playing croquet in the garden. Kagome walked out to speak with her younger sister in hopes to warn her about Naraku, but gave pause as she caught the expression on his face. The military man looked as if he was a prisoner, with Kagura and Yura forcing him to play with them. She would have laughed out loud at the sigh, had she any less self control. Instead, she let the matter slide. Perhaps karma would finally bite the fiend in his con-artist rear-end!

However, it would laugh at her first. For it was at that moment that Naraku looked up and spotted Kagome in the garden as well. Detaching himself from his younger wife and her sister, he moved to Kagome with a rueful smile on his face. "I hope that we can be even better friends, now that we are brother and sister." He told her in his silky tone.

A twinkling smile stretched his lips, however Kagome was proud to say that his charms no longer affected her. She instead merely nodded, not even bothering to look her in the eyes. He tried again. "I hear you visited Pemberly. My dear old home."

"I met Mr. Taisho's sister." She stated with an almost cheerful tone.

Naraku seemed to hesitate, not sure if he would enjoy the hole he would bury himself in. "Did you like her?"

"Very much." Kagome replied. It was then that she turned to glance at Naraku, and gave him a bright smile that make sweat appear on his brow. "We found a great deal to talk about."

Naraku realized that it would be a wiser idea to retreat. So, with a nod, he moved to return to the game that was in play. Kagome could wait no longer, and moved to retrieve Kagura. "Why was Mr. Taisho at your wedding?"

"I'm not supposed to say." Kagura replied with her eyes lowered slightly in annoyance.

"Please, Kagura." Kagome spoke softly.

With a confused look, the youngest sister answered. "He paid for it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "For what?" She asked breathlessly. Surely he did not…

"The wedding, of course." Kagura replied. "Along as Wickham's commission, everything."

"Everything?" Kagome asked in the same breathless whisper.

"Kagura, it's your turn!" Yura called out.

Kagura nodded, but turned to Kagome. "People kept saying that Wickham owed them money – it was so tedious. So Taisho settled his debts but I don't really like him, do you?"

"But why did he do it?" Kagome asked.

"How would I know?" Kagura snapped. She was tired of these questions. "Anyway you're not to tell, because it was supposed to be our Uncle who paid for it, and he would have, too, because I'm his favorite." Kagura then took her arrogant leave of her flabbergasted sister.

Kagome stood there with wide eyes in blunt shock. Giggles and shrieks from the croquet lawn fill the air as her mind wandered. Why would Sesshomaru do such a thing?

88888888

"Mr. Taisho." The sound of the butler greeted in recognition. The door was opened to allow Sesshomaru entrance.

"I have business with Mr. Bingley."

88888888

The next morning brought forth Kagura and Naraku's departure, thank the heavens. Kagome could not stand one more moment in either of their presence. Her grandfather was standing off to the side, completely uninterested in the farewells as her mother stood having a heart-felt moment with her pride and joy. "Write to me often, my dear!" She called to Kagura.

"Married women have no such time; my sisters may write to me, since they have nothing else to do!" Kagura smugly rubbed in as she sat in the carriage.

Mrs. Higurashi was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "There is nothing so bad as parting with ones children. One seems so forlorn without them." However, her mother was quickly over it as she decided to bring her remaining daughters with her to town for some shopping.

The two was busy for the time of day. People lined the streets as merchants and customers processed their transactions. It was as they were passing the butcher's shop that they were called out to. "Mrs. Higurashi!"

The five woman of said last name turned around to see the messenger of InuYasha Bingley. "Good day, ladies." He said with a bow. They all responded with a small curtsy in reply. "Did you hear the news, madam?" Mr. Hill began. "Mr. Bingley is return to Netherfield."

"Mr. Bingley?" Their mother questioned.

"Yes." Mr. Hill answered. "He should arrive alone tomorrow; his sister remains in town."

"Tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a husky voice. She was clearly attempting to keep her anger in check, and Kagome turned to check on Kikyo, who was standing stone still beside her. "Not that I care about it, Mr. Bingley is nothing to us and I'm sure _I _never want to see him again." She moved to leave, before turning around. "Tomorrow, you say?"

"Yes, madam." Mr. Hill replied with a look of shock on his face. Considering it was expressed that his duty was to be sure that this lady was aware of his master's return, he was not expecting her uncaring reaction to the news.

"Huh." Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Good day, sir. Come along, girls." With a curtsy, Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave. As she began to talk to Kanna and Yura that they would have to inform their grandfather of the audacity, Kagome grabbed a hold of Kikyo's arm.

However, Kikyo was not in the mood to be handled sympathy. "It's alright, Kag. I'm just glad that he comes alone, for then we shall see less of him." She gave a pause as she took a step back to follow their other. "Not that I am afraid of _myself_, but I merely dread other people's remarks." As she turned to leave, Kikyo accidentally bumped into another gentleman. Offering her apologies and a small curtsy, Kikyo rushed after their mother, leaving Kagome to follow after her. Kagome was not at all convinced at her sister's words.

88888888

I do hope that I continue to please all of you, and that I am sticking true to the P and P world as well as the characters of InuYasha.

Thank you all so very much for reading!

~_Sandreline_


	10. A Thousand Times Yes

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

We are coming to a close in the story. I am thinking there is only one more chapter after this one! ^_^

Thank you all so much for the wonderful support in this story! I am so happy to be completing the 'Classics' challenge! Thank you all for your kind words.

**Chapter 10: A Thousand Times, Yes**

Kanna was sitting at the small piano in the drawing room as she practiced her scales as Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself as she lounged on the couch. Kagome and Kikyo were both sitting at their small working desks, writing letters to their respective best friends and getting the gossip from town.

Suddenly, Yura came bounding in. "He's here!" She cried out as she ran to the window. "He's here! He's at the door!"

Kikyo froze in her work as Mrs. Higurashi springs up from the couch. "Oh my, everyone act natural!" She chided as Kagome joins her mother to straighten up the drawing room. Suddenly, Kikyo snaps out of her shock and joins them.

"Look, there's someone with him." Yura continued as she wrinkled her nose. Mr. What's-his-name, the pompous one from before…"

Kagome suddenly was beside her sister looking out the window. Sure enough, Mr. Taisho was walking along side of InuYasha as they both approached the front door. Kagome's heart leapt up into her chest as the sight of him.

"Mr. Taisho indeed! The very insolence…" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled as she fixed the pillows on the couch. "Kanna, get up and find some useful employment!" Mrs. Higurashi continued to order as they fluttered around the room.

"Kanna, the ribbons!" Kikyo stated after tying a pink one around the waist of her own white gown. "The ribbons, the ribbons!" Kikyo repeated.

Kanna tossed a handful of ribbons at her oldest sister, and Kikyo quickly tucked them into a drawn of the closest desk.

By the time the maid walked in to announce their guests, Mrs. Higurashi and her four daughters were sitting properly in their places, each of them acting as if they had not the slightest idea of their impending company.

All five women rose as InuYasha Bingley and Sesshomaru Taisho enter together. The two gentlemen bowed in unison while watching as the females gave a small curtsy in reply. InuYasha was about to speak when Mrs. Higurashi quickly spoke for him in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How very nice it is to see you, Mr. Bingley. There have been a great many changes since you went away: Miss Taijiya is married and settled. And my youngest daughter has just recently been married; you will have seen it in the papers, though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, and nothing about her family."

InuYasha nodded with a small smile. "I did hear of it, and offer my congratulations-"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she continued by interrupting the clearly nervous man. "It's very hard to have my Kagura taken away from me. Mr. Wickham has been transferred to Newcastle, where ever that is…"

Kagome decided that she should help InuYasha out, and spoke. Her blue eyes were on Sesshomaru's golden ones and she seemed to drown in them despite the fact her words were for InuYasha. "Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr. Bingley?" She asked.

"Just a few weeks, for the shooting." InuYasha answered with a smile to Kagome.

"When you have shot all of your own birds, Mr. Bingley, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please." Mrs. Higurashi once again started.

"Thank you…" InuYasha attempted to begin.

"Mr. Higurashi would be happy to oblige you, and we will save the best of the covies for you." She continued. Kagome mentally begged her mother to silence herself as she secretly watched her sister. Kikyo was standing stock still, and Kagome worried about her sister's circulation cutting off in her knees if she continued to stand so rigidly.

"Excellent." InuYasha smiled as his own gaze fell on Kikyo.

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru once more, her heart fluttered to find that he had been observing her. "Are you well, Mr. Taisho?" She asked with a warm tone.

"Quite well, thank you." He answered in his usual tone.

"I hope the weather stays well for your sport." She prayed.

"I return to town tomorrow." He told her, his eyes shifting away for a moment.

Kagome felt a sudden emptiness inside of her chest. "So soon?" She asked after a moment.

"My Kikyo looks well, does she not?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she observed the gentlemen lock eyes with her oldest daughter.

InuYasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "She does indeed." There was a slight hesitation as Kikyo's cheeks blushed slightly. "Well, we must be going. Sesshomaru…" InuYasha began.

Sesshomaru turned a harsh gaze on his younger companion, wondering why he was suddenly desiring to leave.

InuYasha, however, ignored the look. "It was very pleasant to see you all again." He stated with a bow. He turned to his friend, "Kagome," He nodded before his gaze landed on Kikyo. "Miss Kikyo…" His eyes stayed on her just a moment longer before he turned tail and left.

If Sesshomaru were any less of a man, he would have scowled at the pathetic behavior of his friend. "Excuse me." He bowed to the women before taking his own leave.

Yura burst into laughter as Kikyo's knees gave out on her and she sank to the ground. "Extraordinary…" Mrs. Higurashi uttered as she tapped her chin, contemplating the strangeness of the short visit and sudden departure.

88888888

InuYasha was pacing the small creek just in front of the Higurashi estate. Sesshomaru stood there watching him, the frustration clearly marked on the older man's face.

"Damn, damn, buggery, damn…" InuYasha continued to curse himself as he paced back and forth.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru questioned in his cold tone.

InuYasha either chose to ignore him or did not hear him as he paced further. "Damn and blast…"

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that would have been a good one." Sesshomaru admonished as he watched the man continue to lecture himself.

88888888

Kagome sat beside Kikyo, a comforting hand placed on her older sister's as she attempted to comfort her. At InuYasha's departure, Kikyo had stared at the door for a long moment, seemingly in shock at her love's sudden disappearance. Now, however, she was more stubborn than ever as she continued to persuade both herself and Kagome that she was over it. "I am just glad that it is over." Kikyo told Kagome as she looked at their hands. "At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances."

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled warmly as her sister's cheeks remained red with a blush.

"You cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now." Kikyo attempted once more.

Kagome shook her head as her smile only brightened further. "I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever!"

For a brief moment, hope flashed upon Kikyo's face in both her eyes and her smile, before Kikyo decided to change the subject. "I am sorry he came with Mr. Taisho, though."

Kagome seemed saddened by her sister's words. "Please, don't say that Kikyo."

Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity at her sister's sudden change in demeanor. "What ever do you mean?"

Kagome's blue eyes glimmered as she fumbled over the words she wished to tell her sister and confident. "Oh, Kikyo," She began. "I have been so blind…"

Kagome was interrupted by Yura letting out a squeal from the window. "He's back!" She cheered. "Mr. Bingley, he's back!"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Bingley stated from the couch as she too, rose to take a look out the window.

Kagome's face contorted with a wicked smile as Kikyo looked at her with a helpless face.

InuYasha Bingley did not wait for the maid to allow him entrance or announce his presence. Instead, he walked into the drawing room he had previously occupied and stood tall. "I know this is rather sudden and embarrassing, but I would like the privilege of speaking with Miss Kikyo…"

All eyes landed on him as he took a pause. "…alone."

Slowly, Mrs. Higurashi's face broke out into a wide smile, and she began to usher her daughter's out of the room. "Come now, everyone to the kitchen." She stopped and turned to Kikyo, taking her daughter's hands and kissing the back of them. "Except for you, Kikyo dear. You stay right here." She smiled brightly as she followed her two younger daughters out, before stopping before the very nervous man and giving a curtsy. "It is so good to see you again so soon." She told him with a smile as she left.

Kagome walked up to InuYasha, a knowing smile stretching her lips. As she gave him a curtsy in parting, she also threw a playful wink to her friend. He offered a small smile as his eyes landed on Kikyo while Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Miss Kikyo," He began nervously. "I regret to inform you that you have been the victim of a grave misunderstanding…" He began. "Suffice to say, I have been an unmitigated and comprehensive ass…"

88888888

Outside in the hallway, Mrs. Higurashi pressed her ear to the door beside Kikyo and a giggling Yura.

"Shhh!" Kanna snapped at her younger sister in frustration.

Kagome, who was standing nearby her family, was smiling softly at the thought of her older sister finally being granted the happiness she deserves. However, her smile soon turns into a frown.

Wishing to be alone, she stepped away from her family and out the front door. She paused in the small courtyard to look in the mirror, just in time to see InuYasha go down on one knee. She gave a small smile as she continued on to go sit beneath her 'comfort tree' as her eyes fill with tears.

88888888

InuYasha's heart was beating a thousand times a minute and he knelt on one knee, his eyes hopeful as he watched the breathtaking woman before him while waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, Kikyo smiles as a few stray tears leave her eyes. "Yes," She told him, giggling softly as she tried to cover her sobs. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

InuYasha leapt up with a large smile on his face, taking Kikyo's hands in his own. As he did, the doors to the drawing room burst open to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi with Kikyo and Kanna and Yura. "Thank the Lord for that!" Mrs. Higurashi cheered. "I thought it would never happen!"

Kikyo only continued to try to cover her tears with laughter as she and InuYasha stared at each other in happiness.

88888888

Kagome sat under the large tree in the front of their estate, tears coursing down her cheeks. She felt selfish to be doing so, considering that she should be happy for her older sister –and she was, truly.

However, that did not stop the despair that plagued her heart. Sesshomaru filled her mind and the memory of that day in the rain when he asked for her hand. Yes, he had asked improperly – rather rudely, actually – but perhaps she should have taken the time to better get to know him.

Because now that she had, she felt herself in love with him.

Yes, he was a cold, ruthless man on the outside… but men of his station, she supposed, should be. They were important figures in society, and had to be cautious so as to protect those they care about and their assets. He had proven himself a very loving man, who doted upon his sister to ensure her happiness, and have corrected his mistakes by not only helping her sister find her happiness, but saving her entire family from social destitution.

She had judged him gravely, and she had a sinking feeling in her heart that she would never see him again.

Her pride had caused her to jump to prejudice conclusions, and she realized her errors too late.

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, burying her face in her hands as she shed the pain that was inside.

88888888

Sesshomaru Taisho turned to look back over his shoulder. By now, InuYasha would have finished his proposal and the family would be celebrating the engagement.

He looked over the Higurashi estate once more as the memories of the past year flooded his mind. From his arrival at Netherfield at the assembly where he first met Kagome, to her surprising and sudden presence at his home and the day he spent with her. She truly was a proud, determined, independent woman who had infuriated him to no end when he first met her.

In the end, it was those same attributes that had him falling hopelessly in love with her.

His golden eyes took in the sight once more before he turned to make his way back to Netherfield. He would be returning to Pemberly tomorrow, and would unfortunately never see Kagome Higurashi again. He had corrected his errors in regard to her, and now could be forgiven for his transgressions that she had informed him of those few months ago at Rosings. He could only hope his sister Rin could forgive him, for she had taken a shine to the young women.

88888888

Mrs. Higurashi sat in the drawing room before the fire, smiling happily as she began to sew her daughter's veil. Her father-in-law sat across from her, smoking a pipe as he grinned into the flames of the fire. "I am sure they will do well together; their tempers are much alike. I am confident that they will never exceed their income."

Mrs. Higurashi let out a joyous laugh. "Exceed their income? He gets five thousand a year!" She began to hum as she continued her needlework and immersing herself in her own joy. "I knew that she could not be so beautiful for nothing."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kagome and Kikyo were in their shared room and laughing about the turn of events. Kikyo was still positively glowing from the event, and had even resorted to spinning around a few times. Kagome laughed at her sister's antics and smiling from her infections happiness. "He had made me so happy!" Kikyo cried out as she finally sat on their bed, smiling at the wall at the thought of her future husband. "You know, he was totally ignorant of my being in town last spring."

"How did he account for it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"He thought me indifferent!" Kikyo laughed out.

Kagome's smile brightened. "Unfathomable."

"No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister…" Kikyo added.

Kagome's eyes glittered with mischief. "Well done, sister dear." She told her. "That is the most unforgiving speech I have heard from you."

Both sisters erupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh, Gome," Kikyo began as a noise came up from their window. "If I could only see _you_ so happy…"

There was another noise, but Kagome ignored it. "Perhaps Miroku has a cousin."

Both young women laughed once more as the sound grew louder. It made them stop and slowly move to the window with curiosity. "What is that?" Kagome asked.

"A carriage!" Kikyo stated as she looked at the very fine form of transformation approached and parked outside their door. It was only a moment later that loud banging demanded they open the front door. Kikyo and Kagome shared a look before they gathered their robes and dashed downstairs.

Lit by only candles, Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, and their four daughters made their way through the hallway and to the door.

"Maybe he's changed his mind…" Yura teased before Kanna pinched her arm.

Mr. Higurashi opened the door to reveal a finely dressed Lady Kaguya de Bough, who entered without permission to face the assembly before her.

"Lady Kaguya!" Kagome chimed as she curtsied, an example that her family immediately followed.

Lady Kagura did not reply, and instead inspected them all from head to toe. To Kagome's Mother, she spoke with a short tone. "The rest of your offspring, I presume."

"All but one, your Ladyship." Mrs. Higurashi stated. "My youngest was recently married off, and my eldest was only proposed to this evening."

"You have a very small garden, madam." Kaguya stated with a cold tone that had Kagome suddenly knowing just here her nephew had inherited it from.

"Could I offer you a cup of tea?" Mr. Higurashi offered before his daughter-in-law could become offended by the lady's words.

Her eyes lowered slightly as she turned her sights on Kagome. "I must speak to Miss Kagome Higurashi alone. It is a matter of great urgency."

Her entire family turned wide eyes on the blue-eyed girl, and Kagome felt a small sense of trepidation fill her. What could Lady Kaguya want with her?

88888888

So, what do you think? Only one more chapter, everyone! I hope that you are not made at me for the cliff hanger… well, those of you that do not know how it ends, haha.

I wanted to take this moment to thank you all again for your wonderful support. Only one chapter left!

See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	11. And so the Sun Sets

**Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I can't believe it – but here it is! The last installment of my response to the "Classics" challenge!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful words and your flattering reviews. This story would not have survived if not for you feeding my muse. Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 11: And so the Sun Sets…**

Kagome stood before the regal lady, doing her best to quell her nerves. She realized that the icy glare she was receiving must have been a family trait that was either inherited or a trade secret. Lady Kaguya had mastered it, that was for sure.

"You can be at no loss, Miss Higurashi, as to why I am here." Lady Kaguya's equally cold and slightly accusing tone rang out in the drawing room. She looked incredibly intimidating, especially with only a single lamp to lit their forms in the dark of night. She almost resembled a flickering ghoul.

"Indeed you are mistaken," Kagome began demurely. "I cannot account for this honor at all."

Ruby eyes lowered angrily. "Miss Higurashi, I warn you: I am not to be trifled with." She began as her voice was almost capable of giving Kagome a physical lashing. "A report of the most alarming nature has reached me that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Taisho." Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise as the aristocrat continued. "I know this to be a scandalous falsehood; though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set out to make my sentiments known."

Kagome stood a little straighter at the harsh attack on her person, her own voice slowly taking an angry tone of its own. "If you believed it impossible, I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far."

Kaguya scowled. "To hear it contradicted, Miss Higurashi."

The aristocrat would never admit it, but the tone that was greeted to her in reply reminded her frighteningly of her nephew's own cold voice. "You coming here would be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists."

"If?" Kagura puffed her chest out indignantly. "Do you pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?"

Kagome's voice rose in defense of herself. "I have never heard of it!"

"And can you then declare that there is no foundation for it?" Kaguya's own voice rose in response.

Kagome's blue eyes sparked. "I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. _You_ may ask the questions, which _I _may not choose to answer."

Lady Kaguya had not been expecting such a fight out of the young woman. Never before had someone defied her out of rights to her station alone. This slip of a woman was clearly infuriating. "This is not to be borne. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship declared it to be impossible."

"Let me be understood." Lady Kaguya snapped as her patience hit its end. "Mr. Taisho is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this," Kagome began as she was barely able to hold back her fury. "If that is the case, then you can have no reason to suppose that he would make such an offer to me."

"Oh, obstinate girl!" Kaguya fumed. "This union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and holy unallied with his family? Whose own sister's elopement resulted in the scandalously patched-up marriage that was only achieved at the expense of your uncle?" The aristocrat looked down her nose at Kagome. "Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberly to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?"

Everything. She had, in one obnoxiously regal speech, managed to speak of everything that could and did break Kagome's hope and spirit. How could she have fooled herself into believing that Sesshomaru would return for her? To try just once more time to win her for himself, and give Kagome a chance to atone for her crimes against him by spending the rest of her mortal life loving him? "I am not." Her voice was not supposed to waver.

"And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement?" Kaguya continued.

Kagome's temper snapped as she fought the tears that threatened to leak from the corner of her eyes. "I will not, and I certainly never shall." Glittering blue eyes level the aristocrat with a glare. "Allow me to say, the arguments which you have supported this extraordinary application has been as frivolous as the application was miss-judged." She gave a momentary pause to take a breath as she continued to fight the waver in her voice. "You have insulted me in every possible way and can now have nothing left to say. I must ask you to leave immediately." Kagome turned and walked to the door, hurling it open as she refused to even glance at the woman. "Good night."

Her family stood in the door way with wide eyes, before the quickly moved out of the way. Lady Kaguya took one last look at the young woman opposing her before moving towards the door, her nose high in the air as the aura of an insulted woman. "I have never been thus treated in my entire life." She sneered as she took her leave, returning to her lavish coach that was waiting for her outside.

Kagome ignored the curious glares of her family, and for all the rage coursing through her body at the moment, she was also fairly proud of herself. She had stood her ground firmly against the Lady of Rosings, and the adrenaline was still coursing in her veins. That felt _really _good!

"Gome," Her grandfather asked her softly, "What is going on?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Kagome answered without looking up at her family. Closing the door to the drawing room, she walks passed her family.

"Gome!" Her mother cried out to her, no doubt wanting to know what had happened.

"For once in your life, leave me alone!" Kagome shouted back as she bolted up the stairs to her room.

Kikyo had returned to bed a few minutes later. Kagome was lying on her side of the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Kikyo knew that when her younger sister was ready to talk, that she would. So, she returned to bed herself, and fell asleep only after sending a prayer that her sister would be alright.

The adrenaline would not allow Kagome to retire for the night. Being the stubborn creature that she was, Kagome refused to give in, and would toss and turn in an attempt to sleep. However, she eventually realized that is was pointless, and so rose from bed to adjourn to her grandfather's library.

She sat in a chair, staring at nothing in particular. She was not aware of the hour until the smallest ray of sunlight slowly made its way through the window, alerting her to the impending sunrise.

It would be relaxing, she decided, to take a walk. She grabbed her jacket, sliding her arms in her sleeves and wrapping it tightly around herself to protect from the cold morning air. The garden was shrouded in the early morning mist, and it gave the flowers and plants an almost mystical glow as the sun caused the evaporated water to glitter. Kagome walked at a leisurely pace, slowing bringing herself to the front of the house and to the canal that ran along side the road.

As she walked, the morning mist began to disperse. Kagome walked along the road, her mind surprisingly silent as she listened to the woods wake up around her.

Off in the distance, a figure slowly began to emerge. For several moments, Kagome felt fear rise in her chest. She was alone and vulnerable should the figure be dangerous, and her family knew not of her location. However, the silver hair could not be mistaken, and Kagome felt her heart speed up for another reason altogether as she stood frozen. Her eyes were aware of every inch of his form as he approached, his jacket billowing about behind him as his powerful stride carried him closer to her, until finally he stood before her. His golden eyes looked down into hers, shining with an unknown yet powerful emotion.

"What are you doing out alone, at this early hour?" His deep voice questioned her softly, his words visible just barely by the steam from his warm breath.

"I could not sleep." She answered just as quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as they looked at her, not bothering to cover his worry over her being. "Neither could I." He answered.

Silence reigned between them for a few moments, neither proud person knowing what to say. Kagome knew that she had to speak, to tell him of her feelings, and this very well could be the last time she would be afforded the opportunity, if his aunt had any say in the matter. "I wanted to thank you, Mr. Taisho," She began, "for your unexampled generosity towards both of my sisters." She gave the smallest of smiles. "I know of the kindnesses that you have done for poor Kagura and I suspect for Kikyo as well."

Sesshomaru seemed a bit uneasy at her apology. "I am alarmed that you are aware of what I have been so earnest in keeping silent." He told her, feeling himself being drawn into the hopeful blue gaze that she was giving to him. After a moment, he added. "You must know that you happiness was my prime inducement."

Kagome seemed shocked at his admission as her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to take a deep breath and leap for his chance. He was not one to let what he wanted get away, and if it means that he would have to show her a side that none other than Rin had seen, than he would so do. "I know you are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my Aunt about a matter last night that has caused me to hope as I have scarcely allowed myself to before." He gave pause as he watched the flicker of emotions change in her ever expressive eyes.

"If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once." He continued. "My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever." Kagome's eyes grew wide, and Sesshomaru knew that if he stopped now, he may actually loose his nerve. "If, however, your feelings have changed…" He forced his nerves away. He would not cower from his desires. "I would have to tell you that you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love… I love…" Sesshomaru moved to take her hands in his own. "I love you." He told her with a full confidence and finality that left Kagome melting on the inside. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

For several moments, Kagome said nothing. She was in awe, attempting to capture this moment forever as it engrained itself in her memory to cherish for the rest of her life. However, she could slowly begin to see Sesshomaru grow worried; and so she offered him a warm smile as she clenched her hands around his cold ones, not only to warm them but to reassure him. "I am happy to inform you that not only have my sentiments changed," She began as her smile all but blinded Sesshomaru, "but that there are no other words that would give me greater pleasure."

Slowly, as her words dawn on Sesshomaru's heart, a smile stretched his lips. He removed his hands from her grasp to cup them on her cheeks, and allowed his thumbs to gently brush away the silent but euphoric tears that were running down her cheeks. Both smiled to the other as they slowly move closer, and Sesshomaru claimed her lips for their first kiss.

88888888

"Where could she be?" Mrs. Higurashi fret as the entire house was in an uproar. They had no idea where Kagome had gone, and worry was etched onto the faces of everyone whether they be family or servant. InuYasha had arrived not that long ago for his fiancé, and had joined them in searching the home upon learning of Kagome's disappearance. However, when Mr. Bingley spotted his friend walking across the bridge onto the estate hand in hand with his future sister, he relaxed and moved to return to Kikyo's side.

Kagome entered first, causing her mother to cry out in relief. "Where have you been?"

However, Mr. Taisho's appearance behind her daughter caused her and the family to stop what they were doing. "Mr. Taisho!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out in surprise as she dipped into a curtsy. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru allowed her to place her hand in his. "Mr. Taisho is here to speak with Papa."

Stunned silence greeted her answer.

88888888

That is how Kagome found herself pacing outside of her Grandfather's study while going between smiling silly to nervously chewing her thumb nail.

Finally the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. The made eye contact and he gave her the briefest of smiles. Her grandfather's summons forces them apart once more, but they made eye contact until she had closed the door.

She turned to face her grandfather, who was sitting in his desk chair in shock. "Gome, are you out of your sense? I thought you hated the man."

Kagome smiled softly as a blush spread across her cheeks. "No, papa."

"He is rich, to be sure." Mr. Higurashi continued. "You will have more fine carriages than Kikyo, but will that make you happy?" He inquired the favorite of his son's children.

Kagome glanced at her grandfather fairly demurely for her usual countenance. "Do have no other objections than your belief in my indifference?"

"None at all." Her grandfather replied. "We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow; but this would be nothing if you truly like the man."

Kagome's earlier tears came to her eyes. "I do like him!" She told her grandfather in a pleading voice. "I love him!" Her voice warmed as her eyes softened while she spoke, something that her grandfather took an interest in. "He's not proud; it's I who has been prejudice, who has been proud, who didn't realize… You don't know him, Papa… if you knew what he's really like. What he's done."

Her grandfather's face was all seriousness as his eyes sparked with curiosity. "What has he done?"

88888888

In the courtyard outside, Sesshomaru Taisho was pacing. He was _pacing_. He never paced, he was Sesshomaru Taisho!

Kikyo and her mother observed his nervous behavior from the window. "I thought she didn't like him." Mrs. Higurashi stated in confusion.

"So did we all." Kikyo smiled softly. She had a feeling that her sister had a few secrets that had better soon be shared, and her own eyes softened as she watched her fiancé go outside to join his friend. InuYasha was a good friend to Mr. Bingley. Her fears of loosing the closeness she had with her sister and best friend were now void. "We thought wrong."

Mrs. Higurashi seemed humbled by her eldest's remark. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

Kikyo smiled softly. "No." She let out a soft giggle. "Nor the last, I dare say."

88888888

Mr. Higurashi felt his heart still in his chest as he stared at his granddaughter in disbelief. "Good lord…" He whispered as he sank into his chair. "…I must pay him back."

Kagome shook her head. "No, papa! You mustn't tell anyone, he wouldn't want that." She told him. Kagome glanced out the window for a chance to spy him. "We misjudged him, me more than anyone." She tried to explain. "In every way, not just this manner. I've been so blind – _he's _been so blind! About Kikyo, about so many things… than again, so have I." The blue eyes young woman trailed off as her lips stretched into a loving smile, her eyes lost in thought. Her grandfather watched her display of emotions with fascination. "You see, he and I are so similar… we're both so stubborn…" She let out a small laugh.

Mr. Higurashi felt tears come to his old eyes as he could not deny the signs. He was still having difficulties taking in the sudden change. "You do love him, don't you?" He stated more than asked.

Kagome took on a dreamy expression. "Very much."

Then there was no denying the matter. "I cannot believe that anyone deserves you, but I can see that I am over-ruled." He gave his favored a smile. "Therefore, I heartily give my consent."

Kagome let out a happy sob as she moved to wrap her arms around her grandfather, hugging him tightly. Mr. Higurashi pulled back from the hug, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I could not have parted with you, my Kagome, to anyone less worthy."

Kagome gave him one of her dazzling smiles as she kissed his forehead before she moved to dash out, eagerly wanting to be at Sesshomaru's side once more. As she moved away, she could hear her grandfather call out a joke to her. "And if any young men should come for Yura or Kanna, please send them in. I am quite at my leisure."

88888888

Kagome was seated comfortable on a small patio across the lake from Pemberly, the fire light of the large manor flickering across the waters in the distance. Sesshomaru moved to kneel beside her; both were wearing plain night clothes, seeing as how they had slipped out of their room and away from the servants. It was well into the night, and silence enveloped them. Kagome picked up a grape from the plate of food they had brought for their little picnic.

"Now be sincere," Kagome inquired. "Did you admire me for my impertinence?"

"For the liveliness of your mind, I did." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "You may as well call it impertinence; though make it a virtue by all means." She gave him a playful wink. "My good qualities are under your protection, and so you are to exaggerate them as much as possible. And in return, it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you as often as may be."

Sesshomaru smiled as her as he brushed a strand of her ebony hair from behind her ear. "How are you this evening, my dear?" He asked with the warmth in his voice that was only reserved for herself and his sister, Rin. The little girl was positively delighted to have a sister, and even more so when not only did she and Kagome becoming unbelievably close, but Kagome asked her to be a member of her bridal party. The wedding had taken place one month passed, and had been a joint wedding with her sister and InuYasha. It could not have been more perfect.

Kagome smiled. "Very well; only, I wish you would not call me 'my dear'." She told him as she took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Why?" He asked with genuine interest.

She let a laugh trace her words. "Because that's what my grandfather calls my mother when he's cross about something that she's done, but do so in a polite way."

Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow. "What endearments am I allowed?"

Kagome's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint as she smiled. "Well let me thing… 'Kagome' for every day. 'My pearl' for some days," Her smile widened. "And 'Goddess Divine'- but only for very special occasions."

Sesshomaru let a smirk cross his features at his wife's playfulness. He would never grow tired of her antics. "And what shall I call you when I am cross? 'Mrs. Taisho'?"

Kagome frowned then. "No." She answered. "No; you may only call me 'Mrs. Taisho' when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."

Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned closer to her. "How are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?" He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, his voice softening to a passionate whisper. His lips moved down to her nose. "Mrs. Darcy." Kagome's eyes closed as a peaceful smile gently stretched her lips at the affection. "Mrs. Darcy." Sesshomaru repeated as he kissed her left cheek. "Mrs. Darcy." This time it was her right cheek.

Finally, he brought his lips to hover just over her own. As he spoke, she could feel his breath on the sensitive skin of her lips as they tingled from combination of his warmth and her excitement as the anticipation built. "Mrs. Darcy." He finished.

Sesshomaru Taisho claimed the lips of his wife, Kagome Taisho, in a passionate kiss. It was a kiss- not the first and yet most certainly not the last- that gave the pair a promise of a future filled with laughter and love.

8888** The End **8888

*Cries* It's over! The story is finally over!

I love Pride and Prejudice as much as I love Kagome and Sesshomaru, so I was honored that you all have flattered with your praise over this story.

Thank you to Priestess Skye for creating this challenge on Dokuga!

I hope this has satisfied everyone! Thank you all so very much! See you soon!

This story is dedicated to my real life Mr. Darcy/ Mr. Taisho, my US Marine. I love you so very much.

~_Sandreline_


End file.
